She Will Be Loved
by IndexAndKuroko
Summary: Now in their second year of high school, Fukiyose suddenly became a victim of "sexual assault" and unwanted pregnancy and it is now up to Kamijou Touma and Index (and to some extent, his allies in the so-called Kamijou Faction) to take care of her and of the baby. Nothing can go wrong, right?
1. Prologue

" _Babies are bits of star-dust blown from the hand of God. Lucky is the woman who knows the pangs of birth for she has held a star._ "

– _**Larry Barretto**_


	2. How a Drink Became the Catalyst

It was just another normal day—or rather, normally abnormal—for the class 1 – 7. It is now only two weeks before autumn break starts and that basically means that their days as freshmen high school students is has basically ended and they would become officially second year students by the time school resumes on the second week April. Right now, the class has been as noisy as usual and their homeroom teacher isn't yet present.

"Damn my rotten luck…"

A spiky haired boy who goes by the name Kamijou Touma had just yawned as he sleeps in his desk. This boy, who possesses the power called Imagine Breaker in his right hand, got rather early in his class as his partner Index mysteriously didn't bother him and that his day got off to a smooth start. But as much as this would be much trivial to a normal person, this is something that has caught the boy with alarm.

 _I'm supposed to be unlucky, right?_

For once, he knew that if there is something called good luck going on, it means that this would be paid by misfortune twice or even thrice the daily doses of bad luck he usually had. _And seriously, I wouldn't want any of that!_

As Kamijou slept on his desk, he then spotted his friends Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami pierce having their usual perverted discussions while Himegami Aisa was busy sleeping as well. _Another normal day after a rough battle some months back._ He had just came home from England after dealing with Coronzon and right now, he felt he could at least reward himself with a nice sleep in class. _Index and Othinus certainly didn't bother me so maybe I'll take this as a sign—_

"Hey, you two!"

The whole class suddenly got silenced by the voice of one of the most feared class dictators who goes by the name Fukiyose Seiri. The woman, nicknamed the Iron Wall Girl for being able to "resist" the charms of Kamijou and Forehead Deluxe for her wide forehead, caught a certain pair of blue and blonde, whose debate turned into another argument and eventually, a fistfight ensued between the two.

As the two bickered, Fukiyose then intervened and in a matter of minutes, the two were reduced to a heap of burned pile that is now lying prostrate on the floor. After that, Fukiyose turned her sights towards a certain spiky haired boy and roared. "Kamijou! Were you involved in this too?!"

"No!" The raven vehemently denied as he raises his hands in an attempt to calm her down. "I was just here sleeping, Fukiyose-sama!"

"Stop calling me Fukiyose-sama!" It seemed that his plan to pacify her has backfired as her fists ended up connecting with his jaw and he stumbled backwards violently on the floor.

Ironically, he was a bit happy as his world becomes black.

 _My first bad luck. At least, it's reassured that I won't have to deal with anything bigger than that._

Or so he thought.

* * *

The class went smoothly for the whole day. Except for a certain Delta Force that had to be sent to the clinic and stayed there for at least an hour, it was pretty much normal. Komoe Tsukuyomi was at her usual self as she lectured Kamijou about being responsible in his own grades since it looks like he barely made it—just enough to get to be promoted to second year high school.

"Neh, Kamijou-chan, I asked Fukiyose-chan to tutor you starting today." Komoe suddenly announced rather happily as the mentioned boy fell off from his chair.

"Hah?! Komoe-sensei! But—" The spiky haired boy tried to object but was cut off by Fukiyose.

"Kamijou, shut your babbling mouth! Let sensei finish first." The busty girl snarled at him. "Besides, it's an order from her so I have to accept it. Just be thankful someone is dealing with your head full of air."

 _Do your really have to put it like that, Fukiyose?_ Kamijou groaned mentally as he despairs. He knew he'll have to explain to Index when he gets home late. _And she's scary when she doesn't get to eat early._

"Fine, sensei. If that's the only way to maintain my grades, then it's not like I can refuse." Kamijou shrugged as he simply let fate get into its own course.

"Kamijou, such attituted is not acceptable. In your case, maintaining your grades isn't just enough." Fukiyose began to lecture him. "Try to change your negative and lazy perception and start to strive towards a more productive future. Otherwise, you'll end up as a good-for-nothing in the society or worse, a criminal and a delinquent who got involved in drugs and other illegal activities."

Kamijou was tempted to cover his ears as he was enduring another round of lecturing from their class acting representative—although technically, it was Aogami who was the real class representative.

Speaking of the bluenette, Kamijou was wondering why his fellow Delta friends, who were enjoying the whole scene between him and Fukiyose, didn't get reprimanded that much. _Sometimes, being in the open area punching someone is a better life than being stuck in the classroom._ He sighed as he saw Aogami talking his usual rubbish such as Fukiyose finally falling into his arms.

 _That's stupid, Aogami._

After classes, as ordered by Komoe, Kamijou and Fukiyose would be having a study session at her own dormitory. The boy wanted to complain as he girl who's going to teach him ended up dumping her belongings to him but she countered, saying that that's the least he can do as she's going to teach him for free. Unable to come up with a retort, Kamijou blankly followed Fukiyose on their way to her dormitory, which isn't that far from his own dormitory where Index and Othinus is currently staying. While walking, the two talked a lot of random stuff, one which included the heat wave incident last December 7 to 9. Fukiyose didn't want to admit it but she was grateful to the boy for saving her life back there and she was still thinking up to now how to make up for it.

 _Maybe I could start here._

After some few more minutes, they finally reach her dormitory, which is nothing fancy but nothing shabby as well. In fact, it's very similar to the one that Kamijou resides in. After getting inside the room of the Forehead Deluxe, the two wasted no time and they immediately sat down on the floor. After that, Fukiyose had taken out Kamijou's test results in the past, handed to her by Komoe herself, and began to scan it while the boy simply smiled nervously.

Science: 20

English: 49

Math: 0

Social Studies: 69

Japanese: 71

"Hnn." Fukiyose sighed in irritation as he shoved the paper in his face. "Well, I do admit that this is a bit of an improvement compared to your last test but considering that your math is zero, which is so amazing in itself that it's very abnormal, I guess you have to get to my level."

She then took out her own test results which is a far cry to his scores.

Science: 91

English: 95

Math: 97

Social Studies: 95

Japanese: 100

"Of course, your smart…" Kamijou whispered as he adds. "Such misfortune."

Considering the circumstances, they started in mathematics. But after just thirty minutes, Kamijou began to drain up as he simply was having a hard time in secant, tangents, and the other basics in trigonometry. Seeing the time and the face of the boy, Fukiyose then stood up before going to the kitchen. After two minutes, she then went back with a tray containing two cups of what looks like to be hot liquid.

"What's that? Some kind of tea?" Kamijou asked.

"Idiot. It's a special drink that I have seen on the Internet that can help your brain stimulation become faster." Fukiyose explains as she lays down the tray. "I had yet to try this so I took this as an opportunity."

"Uhm…isn't just that one of those phony health products you usually buy on stores?" Kamijou asked again, feeling drained as he looks at his cup, which had a greenish-blue color and an aroma of ginseng.

"Sh-Shut up! Just drink it! It would help your idiot brain work!" Fukiyose was flustered as she takes a sip. Kamijou shrugged as he too began to drink the warm tea-like substance.

The taste seemed like that of a normal tea. However…

"It-It tasted funny…" Kamijou stuttered as soon as he finished drinking his hot drink. He cannot be blamed as it was an entirely unfamiliar brand to him.

And for some reason, _something's not right._

"W-What is this feeling?!" He was suddenly feeling restless, sweaty, and most of all…hormonal?

He managed to look one more time with Fukiyose but the way her face looks now had shocked him out of his wits. Her brown eyes are narrowing but for the wrong reason. Frankly speaking, it looks like the Forehead Deluxe got aroused and her target was none other than the only person present at her dorm.

After that, every bit of remaining logical sense in the Kamijou's mind has drifted away as if his world has just gotten black.


	3. Don't Leave Me

_What happened? Where am I?_

It was already close to 11 pm when Kamijou Touma had finally woken up from his deep slumber.

 _That's odd. I can't remember anything._

He felt so groggy as he was feeling some pain in his head that he had to help himself up as he finds his uniform just beside him, wrinkled and unbuttoned. Kamijou was about to get him when suddenly, he then realizes something.

 _Wait…I wasn't wearing my uniform at all? Wait…where am I? Ah…crap…_

It was then that he remembered.

The last time that he was fully conscious, he was just sitting in the floor, waiting as he and Fukiyose were here on the latter's dormitory in an attempt to help Kamijou Touma improve his grades. But apparently, he ended up getting unconscious after he had just drank a drink that Fukiyose claims is a very good medicine for helping someone like him level up his grades.

"But it looks like she had fallen prey into another phony health product." Kamijou sighed as he then dusted off himself and was about to leave when suddenly, he had noticed something much more horrifying.

"Shit! Why is Fukiyose almost half-naked?!" Kamijou nearly screamed as he saw her uniform unbuttoned, exposing her very large rack and cleavage. But most of all…

 _Her panties are…are…_

He then ran to her kitchen, unmindful that he isn't wearing his pants and underwear, as he immediately wanted to exactly know what he specifically drank that it lead him to this _peculiar_ situation.

It didn't took him long before he spots a slightly opened plastic bottle of what looks like to be powdered supplements. Taking it closely to his face, he then examined it and noticed that it does have an aroma of ginseng and greenish in color. However, what made him gulp is the fact that the label of the so-called medicine isn't what it seems to be like a brain stimulant.

Far from it.

"Love and Peerless Herbal Aphrodisiacs?! The hell!" Kamijou's eyes bugled when he realized at what he just took. "And Fukiyose had no qualms buying it without checking it first?!" _And considering we're both naked…that could mean…_

His mind then started to drift as if he was beginning to remember what had transpired for the last three hours.

* * *

 _As a hormonal Fukiyose began to move, she then crawled towards Kamijou, who was beginning to get hard on himself. She was tempting to fight it all back but the more she did, the more she wanted to suck his long crotch. She sweated and she barely even started. Maybe it was the thought. In a matter of minutes, she closed her eyes and jogged her mouth near the tip of his dick. The heat from his tip radiated to her mouth. The warm and clear schmaltzy liquid lightly squeezed out from his cock. Fukiyose proceeded to kiss the tip making Kamijou's body shudder. Knowing there really is no turning back, she put her mouth over his cock and sucked it dry._

 _What is this feeling? It feels amazing as Fukiyose kept sucking. She started of slowly, going up and down while her left hand rub the other parts that was not covered by her mouth. Her pace slowly raised eventually making her go fast. At that same time, Kamijou began to regain consciousness. He slowly blinked and looked at the ceiling. The first feeling was a good feeling that radiated throughout his body. But when he thought about the point of origin, he popped his head up to see a sight he will never forget—in his own erotic-crazed mind._

" _A-Are you sure with this? I'm willing to be the submissive one." Kamijou, who isn't himself right now, said in a very sexual tone._

 _"Just go with it! " Fukiyose demanded as she kept sucking her crotch._

 _Wordlessly, Kamijou reached to her back and began to undo her bra. They two resumed kissing as the spiky haired boy kept attempting to undo the front-hook bra. Fukiyose got tired and sat up to undo her bra herself after unbuttoning her uniform. After undoing it, she slowly revealed her breasts._

 _"Do you like them?" Fukiyose asked a rhetorical question._

 _Of course, Kamijou liked them._

 _They were a little big but that was okay.. He stared at the perfect breasts for a little longer and then slowly raised his hands to grope them. Fukiyose let out a little gasp as she did. Kamijou hesitated for the moment, then proceeded to fondle her breasts._

 _The Forehead Deluxe let out soft moans of pleasure as the Imagine Breaker wielder played with them. He sat up and moved Fukiyose closer. He eyed one breasts and put his mouth against it. "Aaaah!" Fukiyose lets out a squeak of pleasure as Kamijou didn't let up and sucks on it. He pulled on the breast with his mouth and nibble on her nipple. She'd shriek a little bit as Kamijou released her breast. He did the same process with the other one. "Ah!" Fukiyose couldn't keep quiet any more. He pushes her onto the floor mat, her back against the mat now._

 _Kamijou then proceeds to kiss her._

 _He'd move his kisses to her neck. He'd keep moving lower and lower, and the lower he got, the more pleasure she gained._

 _He then used his hands to spread her legs open, revealing her clitoris. He knew what it was. By doing it so, Kamijou had set her up in missionary position. Kamijou, though still ruled by the drug, looked at Fukiyose. "Is it okay?" He asked. He wanted to be sure because he doesn't just want to stick it in without permission. She nodded and said its fine. Kamijou then grabbed his now growing dick and rubbed it against her moist pussy before sticking it in. They both moan in pleasure. Kamijou grunting as his crotch is being massaged by her inner walls and Fukiyose squirming from her ass collapsing in but being spread apart at the same time._

 _Being careful and making sure he isn't hurting her, Kamijou started slow getting used to his big cock feeling Fukiyose's moist and tight pussy._

 _He grunted with every thrust he made and Fukiyose moaned in pleasure. He went by faster with every thrust. Kamijou leaned over Fukiyose's face and connected his lips with her's. He'd kiss her to keep her less distracted from the "pain". He started slamming against her and Fukiyose disconnected the kiss to scream. Kamijou kissed her neck while humping Fukiyose's pussy._

 _The girl was enjoying this but the feeling in her pussy was trying to escape through there. She the scream as loud as she could as Kamijou pulled out his banana and Fukiyose squirted against his chest. She laid there panting and shaking. All of the sudden, Kamijou grabbed her and put her against the wall._

 _"Ka-Kamijou?" She stuttered to what he was do. He was going to do her from behind! Kamijou stuck it in without permission from her. "Ah, Kamijou!" She screamed. But it was already in by the time she screamed his name and gasped. Kamijou didn't start off slow. He just went in hard and slammed with all of his force. "Slow down!" Fukiyose stuttered to say. Kamijou didn't listen. He went with all of his might, making them both grunt and moan in pleasure. Then Kamijou could feel it coming. He tried his best to hold it in._

 _Sadly, he couldn't. Not that he was ever going to regret it at this state._

 _"Fukiyose… I'm going to… I'm going to…" He tried to finish by pulling it out but was pulled by the girl._

 _"Do it… fill me!" Fukiyose said, quite frustrated. Kamijou wordlessly complied. Warm chunky liquid filled inside Fukiyose's womb. They both screamed as they both came._

 _They'd lie down, panting and sweating from the few hours they had shared together. Fukiyose had her eyes closed and looked at her vagina. It was flowing with semen. She closed her eyes as she could feel two arms wrapping her. Not that she hated it in her present state._

* * *

"I'm dead…" Kamijou whispered to himself when realized what happened, as he felt his own crotch, which was still red and hard from those 'slashing' that he did, wincing in pain. _This is not good at all!_

But before Kamijou can even make his move, he then spots the very person that he didn't want to see right now.

"Ka-Kamijou, what happened?!" Fukiyose, who still looks pretty groggy, was already standing at the entrance of the kitchen. "And why the hell are you naked?! More like, why are we naked?!"

"Fukiyose! I can explain!" The boy felt compelled to speak up already lest he faces the furious right hook swing of the Iron Wall Girl. "That drink that you made me drink it and you drank it as well…that wasn't some brain-stimulant shit or something! That was an aphrodisiac! And it happens to be a sexual-stimulant one as well!"

Hearing his explanation, Fukiyose froze as she then realize why she had her sailor uniform unbuttoned and her bra unhooked. She was also beginning to realize why her legs and sensitive parts are beginning to wince in pain. It was that moment when she shouted.

"Kamijou! Get out of here immediately!" Surprisingly, it doesn't sound like anger but pain and hurt.

"Fukiyose…"

"Don't ask! Just get out of here!" Before Fukiyose came to beat him up mercilessly, Kamijou sprang up to his feet and quickly raced towards the exit of the kitchen and eventually, towards the door leading to outside.

"Wew, that was close…" Kamijou panted for air after running into the streets. "Crap, I forgot to even get my pants and uniform back! Just my luck!" He then remembered something more dreaful.

"Ah! I have to feed Index and Othinus as well!" He screamed as he then saw a tarpaulin lying down on the road. He cringed but felt like he had no choice.

 _This will have to do._

* * *

The next day, Kamijou came to school looking almost like a zombie. After a somewhat hectic study session that ended up becoming a horrible night for him, he had to appease both Index, who was demanding what happened to him that he came home in his underwear and orange shirt only, and Othinus, who was grumbling how hungry she was already. To make matters worse, Tsuchimikado seemed to have caught the boy half-naked and even took a photo of him for the sake of amuzement.

"Dammit, that was probably the worst night I ever had." The spiky haired boy sighed as he came to school and into his Class 1 – 7 room. Basically, he spotted Tsuchimikado and Aogami busy fighting in a nearby spot and Himegami still sleeping. "It's all normal, huh." Kamijou shrugged as he then went to his desk and was about to sleep off as well when suddenly, he then remembered something.

"Neh, where is Fukiyose? She should be here right now." Kamijou asked himself as he scans the whole room. Known to be a very punctual student in their class, he knew that there's no way that she'll be absent from the class. And then again, they did do something pretty horrible. The stomach of the boy began to churn for worst as he remembered how a tea practically ruined their night.

"Good morning, class!" Komoe greeted rather happily. "Now, let's all get classes start, my children."

As Komoe was basically finished recording their attendance, Kamijou can't help but feel worry. _She isn't really coming to school._ On one hand, he knew he shouldn't feel guilty as he didn't wasn't even aware of the contents of the drink. But on the other hand, he was basically starting to get guilty for leaving her in the air and not even going back to her to even ask if she was alright. _It's making me sick._

"Neh, Kami-yan, it looks like Fukiyose-sama isn't going to school." Out of nowhere, Tsuchimikado started a conversation. "Have any idea what happened to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kamijou vehemently denied, cringing as he noticed the grin in the blonde's face is getting bigger by a passing second.

"Don't know, Kami-yan?" The blonde simply mocked him as he then leans closer. "Then what does last night mean—"

"It's basically just my rotten luck, Tsuchimikado. Nothing more. Nothing less." Kamijou had to force out an irritated voice to hide any signs of nervousness in his throat.

"I see. Good luck, then." Tsuchimikado considered his answer and simply shut his mouth up. As Komoe eventually started the day, Kamijou then just sighed and said inwardly to himself. ' _I'll just have to ask her tomorrow. I'm pretty sure she'll go to school immediately. She's too responsible to even skip one school day._

She never came the next day, however.

Kamijou just watched in disbelief as her chair was again vacant. Komoe, as usual, was checking the attendance but for the boy, he was feeling a bit out of focus for today. _Okay, this is frightening me already._ The boy said to himself as he drinks his chocolate carton just to keep himself at ease. But nothing can stop him from thinking about what happened to Fukiyose. _Seriously, what happened to her right now?!_

Those two weeks passed and like a bubble, she disappeared like a trace. While it somewhat unnerved the class up to no end, those two weeks help them get over it and feel even happy by the fact that they can at least be a bit more jovial for their last two weeks as high school freshmen. But to a certain spiky haired boy, it looks like this is no mood for celebrating as he was basically thinking about her for almost two weeks.

"Kamijou-kun…"

One day, Himegami seemed to not be able to take it longer and she decided to confront the boy right now about her best friends' whereabouts.

"Yes, Himegami?" Kamijou asked.

"Do you have any idea where Seiri is?" The girl with the hime haircut asked. "I have no idea what dorm she is staying with and she's not been coming to school for almost two weeks. I have asked Komoe-sensei about it but all she said is that she's fixing something about a family problem…"

 _Family problem? Yeah, right?_ Kamijou just face palmed at that answer as he knew it's something more than that. "Well, I don't know. The last time I saw her was during our study session and even then, she acted just the way she is. It's bugging me for quite some time now." He left out the part where they were both under the influence of drugs.

"Is that so? I see. Well, see you, Kamijou-kun." Himegami waved off before she went back to her own desk and slept peacefully.

"Hnnn. If that's the case, then I guess I just have to wait for her when school reopens in the second week of April." Kamijou whispered to himself. "She's a strong woman, after all. She'll eventually go to school when classes resumes. I just have to confront her on that."

But it looks like he would be wrong—again.

After those two weeks, the short, two-week autumn break has arrived and basically, it was the time when the third years finally graduate and eventually go to college. On that day, Kumokawa Seria, the Beauty Senpai, had the unlucky Kamijou help her wear her own white toga and even pin her a white rose in her right chest, a yearly tradition in their school that started on the year when their school had their very first batch of graduates. The spiky haired boy had to endure the dark and angry looks of the boys in their class, led by his own best friend in Aogami, who were all cursing him and chanting death threats in his clan.

The autumn break proved to be just short-lived to the point where the boy thought that having the break seemed to be pretty much useless—though it did help him rewind down and take a break from his hectic schedule in school. In those two weeks, Index and Othinus proved to be quite a handful. They not only demanded that they be fed and clothed well enough according to their standards; they wanted to have so much fun that the boy ended up having to bring them to a nearby carnival where the three stayed the whole day. It also didn't help that in one of the arcades of the carnival, he stumbled upon his close friend and Level 5 Esper in Misaka Mikoto, who had just helped him deal with the influence of Coronzon just a few months back. Misaka instantly blushed the moment she spotted him and together, they ended up playing the claw game where Kamijou helped the Railgun win her prizes of endless Gekota figurines. However, because the boy essentially commented how childish those toys were, Misaka got mad and ended up destroying (and having to pay for it) the claw machine in the arcade.

In other words, his autumn break was heaven and hell.

Finally, the short autumn break had finally ended and school resumes on the second week of April. On that day, a lot of clubs and organizations are lined up in the entrance of a certain high school, hoping to attract a lot of potential recruits, especially those coming from the newest batch of freshmen who are entering the school. In the midst of the thick and busy crowd, the trio of Kamijou, Tscuchimikado, and Aogami were all navigating through the busy lanes.

"We're now second year students, nya!" The blonde said in a rather cheerful way as they all watch the students queue in lines at the booths.

"Yeah, we're second years now! It means more time to find girls and lolis!" Aogami cried in happiness as Kamijou only watched them blankly.

"Neh, Kami-yan, we'll have lots of fun this year!" The blonde backstabber called out their raven haired friends, who seemed to be having his mind wandering off out of nowhere.

"What? Uh…oh. Yeah, I guess." Kamijou replied sheepishly as his mind again thought of a certain Iron Wall Girl, whose presence he has yet to feel.

After being able to escape the crowd, the three friends then managed to reach their new Class 2 – 7. In reality, nothing much has changed other than the fact that they have all been promoted to the second year, itself a miracle for Kamijou, whose grades has been abysmal and was only able to recover in the latter part of his school year. The class seemed to got retained heavily so thank goodness and they do not need to do the usual introduction in front of the whole class.

As they all sat in their desks, they were all surprised to see that Komoe is still their homeroom teacher and that she just entered to greet them.

"Good morning, my dear students!" She greeted them. "It's nice that all of you were able to advance, especially you Kamijou-chan. Oh, it looks like that Fukiyose-chan is still not yet coming to school despite having been enrolled as well. Well, it's not good to be saddened by that fact. Let's start our day."

 _Okay, this is now a bit suspicious._ The boy with spiky hair said to himself as everyone in the class seemed to be whispering as to the whereabouts of their class dictator.

Suddenly, he had an epiphany.

And a terrible one.

 _What if that was the cause of what we did that night?_ He was horrified as he played the thought of that possibility. _Is she not coming to school because she was guilty? Or she is mad at me?_ He can't take off that possibility in his mind. It was beginning to drive him crazy that at last, he then made up his mind.

 _I'm going to confront her, then. Then I'll tell sorry if I did something wrong._

If Fukiyose wasn't going to tell even Komoe-sensei what's the real deal, then he'll have to find it out himself.

* * *

After classes has ended, he then went to the teacher's lounge where he spotted Komoe and her Physical Education teacher, the Anti-Skill officer Yomikawa Aiho. He caught the pinkette by surprise as he enters the room.

"Pardon the intrusion, sensei but can I ask you something?" Kamijou isn't one to beat around the bush as he quickly asked. "What's with Fukiyose? Why isn't she coming to school?"

"Kamijou-chan, that's something even I don't know." Komoe answered the best way she can. "As she said to me in that letter, she had some problem in her family to deal with. Let's leave her as is. She's smart enough so grades won't be a problem—"

"Sensei, don't you think this is quite suspicious now?" Kamijou cut her off. "It's been almost four weeks since she said that excuse. I know family problems are the worst of its kind but I don't think that it would last that long. Besides, have you seen her personally since the last time she went to class?"

"I—I haven't seen her since then. She only sent a letter to me as well as a confirmation of enrolment in the website of our school." Komoe truthfully replied, thought stuttering. "Why, Kamijou-chan?"

"Hmmm…nothing much, Komoe-sensei. Well, I'll be leaving now." Kamijou scratched his head as he leaves the teacher's lounge. But in the back of his mind, he had already made up his mind. Quickly exiting their school, he then went straight to the women's dormitories where Fukiyose resides. He sent a text to Index, saying that he'll be coming home late. After that, he then continued to walk on and on. As he was walking, he kept thinking and rehearsing what he wanted to say as he was sweating so hard.

After a few minutes, he then reached his intended destination. He inhaled and exhaled.

 _It's time that you—no, we come clean on this one._

* * *

It's been four weeks since Fukiyose Seiri had come to classes. She admits to herself that this isn't what she aimed for the first time she eyed that mysterious brain-stimulant powdered product she saw on that Internet. Being a fan (and borderline obsessive) of health products, she didn't think twice in purchasing it as ordered it online even though the site itself is quite a shady one. After all, she had tried this website many times and what could go wrong?

However, the results wasn't what she desired—and in doing so, she had dragged an innocent spiky haired boy into this dilemma when the lone reason he went into her dormitory is to have a study session.

Right now, Fukiyose was at her dorm room looking at herself in the mirror, and noticed her belly was really getting big, though not yet to the point where she was looking like a balloon. And even when she would really have a larger belly, it's not like her pretty face and strong physique would disappear, thanks to her devotion on body health and her good diet, although when it comes to supplements and vitamins, she's not cautious ever since that particular incident happened, though it was too late already to revert everything back to normal.

In other words, she was pregnant.

The first time she had a suspicion on it, that's when she started have headaches and to her surprise, swollen breasts. She didn't go to school out of her embarrassment to Kamijou, whom she believes got dragged into her problem unjustifiably without his fault. When she went to Dr. Heaven Canceller to have a check-up, her worse fears were confirmed when the famous physician told her that a hormone called the human chorionic gonadotropin hormone (HCG) was detected on her body. This hormone supports pregnancy and starts being released when the fertilized egg implants itself and pregnancy begins.

Hearing the bad news, Fukiyose somewhat had become so depressed on it that there was even one time when she thought about going for abortion. She had grandparents, who had to support themselves by tending a vegetable and dairy business and she didn't want to burden them anymore by this news. On the other hand, she cannot bear to take away the life of an unborn innocent child that had nothing to do with her problem.

In other words, she's going to keep the baby—albeit secretly, for now.

"I am going to take good care of you, my child." In a moment of rare genuineness, Fukiyose muttered as she continued to caress her stomach as she drinks a glass of warm milk.

Not long before she could do anything else, she suddenly heard the door pounding frantically. Startled, Fukiyose quickly walked towards the door to see who it was. She was startle to see who it was.

It was none other than Kamijou Touma.

Her heart began racing as she saw him through the peephole.

"Hey Fukiyose, open the door! I want to talk to you!" Kamijou yelled from the other side. "I know you're there. The lights in the bathroom are open!"

 _Of all the times, why now, Kamijou! You don't need to involve yourself._ Fukiyose pleaded on her mind as she decided to keep quiet, thinking that her classmate would eventually leave.

"Fukiyose, please open up! I am worried about you! You haven't been to school for four weeks and Komoe-sensei told me that you had some things to sort out…." The boy pleaded as he kept banging the door.

"What did you say?!" She suddenly blurted out. _Uh oh!_ She blew her cover of not being here.

"Fukiyose! I knew it! You are there! Open up please!" Kamijou was begging. It wasn't his first time to beg for anything but this time was different. It seems that he won't be going away soon.

"Go away, Kamijou! This isn't you problem anymore! It's mine all along!" She yelled.

"But, I want to see you! I have my responsibility to it as well!" Kamijou felt mad. _What was wrong with her?_ He came here to see her, and she wanted him to leave. One thing's for sure—it isn't going to happen. She had to be kidding him. He knew that deep inside, she wanted to see him. "Stop playing these games, Fukiyose! Open up, dammit!" Now, Imagine Breaker wielder begins pounding on the door like some sort of a mad man. It was quite surprising since normally, Kamijou is afraid to even look Fukiyose straight in the eye. Right now, though, that seemed to be not the case as the boy was adamant in seeing her.

"Go away!" She screamed.

"No!"

"Go away!

"No!"

"I am not going anywhere!"

"Kamijou…"

"I am going today stay here all night and until next day if I have to! I am not going anywhere!"

"Kamijou…"

Fukiyose knew her classmate was as hard-headed as cement, so she deduced he was not going anywhere—not anytime soon at least. She figured he would leave eventually.

She walked to the couch, laid down to some rest, and soon fell into a deep slumber. Some hours later, Fukiyose woke up from her slumber, stretched her arms and legs, walked towards the door, peered through peephole, only to see Kamijou sitting lying on the cold tiled floor while sleeping soundlessly.

"Kamijou…" She was worried for him as she then opens the door. She placed her hand on Kamijou's cheek, carefully caressed his cheek. "I am sorry Kamijou…It was all my fault…" Tears slowly streamed down Fukiyose's face.

Eventually, Kamijou awaken from his slumber and he saw the Iron Wall Girl with tears cascading down her face, but not only that she—he noticed her right hand holsing on to her stomach, which was slightly bigger than the last time he saw her.

"Were you hiding from me because you are pregnant?" Kamijou assumed as he reached out to his pocket to get his handkerchief and wipe Fukiyose's wet eyes. "You could have told me sooner."

"I didn't want to worry you about it plus it was my entire fault!" Fukiyose disclosed as she stopped crying, though her voice cracked. "If I hadn't bought that aphrodisiac from that shady website, this wouldn't have happened at all! It was my fault!" She kept blaming herself as Kamijou watched his normally strong classmate break down and show her true self. "Please, go home now. I'll be fine as is now. I don't want you to be suffering—"

"No, not happening!" Kamijou suddenly replied as he suddenly hugs Fukiyose, much to her shock.

"Ka-Kamijou?!"

"It was my fault too. I drank it too sooner. I'm sorry that I was so stupid that I had to go to your house for some study session which led to that incident." The boy genuinely said as he looks like he had decided. "You're pregnant which means you're carrying my child as well. It hurts but I cannot leave you right now."

Fukiyose can only listen in utter surprise at what she's hearing right now.

"I don't know if I'll be good at it but I'll be a good father to your—no, our child." Kamijou declares. "We just need to sort out something to make everything go smoothly as possible but I'll never leave you."

"Kamijou-kun…" Fukiyose cried as her emotions were mixed with sadness and joy that someone is by her side. "If that's the case…then don't leave me…"

"Never…" Kamijou replied as he stroked her hair. "But Fukiyose, someone other than ourselves should know this, you know. They might be able to help us. Ah, I know. It won't hurt if we tell Komoe-sensei, right?"

Fukiyose only nodded, as she lets the boy take over now.

 _Somehow, we would be fine along the way, right?_


	4. Her First Appearance At A Certain School

It has been a week since Kamijou had learned that Fukiyose has been pregnant with their child. Because of that, he had to make up excuses to Index and Othinus about why he was always coming home late. He has been saying things such as not being able to pass his school works on time, having to help their teacher clean up their room, and not being able to avoid another rotten luck when in fact, he has been visiting the dormitory quarters of Fukiyose to help and stay with her for a while.

Another thing that he has on mind was about getting a lot of odd jobs just to support the two of them and to some extent, the two free loaders currently residing in his dormitory. Even though it wasn't that much big, Kamijou started to do some moonlighting— as a cook in their school. The pay seems to be decent enough to handle the Iron Wall Girl's medicine (though she can actually support herself as well) as well as having to handle Index and Othinus's food allowance. He also took some cut in his own food intake as he began to partake his personal allowance he receives from his parents to augment his living. His job as a cook is somewhat beginning to attract the attention of his every-caring friends and Tsuchimikado and one time, they even made fun of him for it by intentionally dropping a glass of water in his path.

Of course, that ended up so badly for Kamijou, who slipped while carrying a platter of left-over food destined on the garbage.

 _Such misfortune._

But of course, the two knew they can't hide it forever and they know that sooner or later, they'll have to eventually tell it to everyone that they are already young parents.

Which lead them to this situation—having to speak to Komoe by the end of the week where no one can see them.

It was already 5 in the evening when Komoe Tsukuyomi was already in her school lounge busy checking some papers. She was all alone in the office as Yomikawa had to attend some meeting in their Anti-Skill headquarters while the other teachers are having their own business as well. While checking, she was thinking how one of her students can work suddenly on the kitchen of the school. It's not that she wants to meddle but it was just strange watching him do so. _Did Kamijou-chan had some financial problems?_ She didn't knew that some minutes from now, she was bound to find out.

 _Knock knock!_

"Come in!" Komoe heard the door bang and so, she responded by opening the door. To her surprise, and utter shock, it was Kamijou and her long-lost student, Fukiyose.

"Kamijouc-chan, what made you come here?" Komoe first asked then shifter her sights to see that he wasn't alone. "Fu-Fukiyose-chan?! It's really you! Why aren't you coming to school, huh?! I'm worried about you! Did you manage to sort out—huh, why does it seems that you look a bit distressed? Is something wrong?" She eyed curiously as she saw the girl, in black slacks and large, white shirt bowing her head down.

"Ko-Komoe-sensei, we need to tell you something." Kamijou spoke steely. "And I wish nobody hears us."

"Okay, Kamijou-chan, what's the problem?" Komoe asked.

"Uhm…actually…I…we…" Kamijou was stuttering as he was struggling to bring up the truth in his tongue. But he did said it eventually. "Fukiyose is pregnant and I'm the father. We're young parents now."

 _Did I hear right?_

"Kamijou-chan, you must be joking. Stop making such cruel—"

"I'm telling the truth, sensei." The spiky haired boy replied. "She's pregnant and I'm the father of her child. We needed to tell someone about it…"

All of the sudden, Komoe Tsukuyomi fainted, her face very pale in utter shock at the unexpected news that she heard from two of her dear students.

"No…this can't be…" The pinkette muttered as she fell down dramatically on the floor. Her soul had just left her body.

"Ko-Komoe-sensei!" Kamijou and Fukiyose both frantically screamed as the former bent down to try and revive their minute teacher, whose body seemed to be paralyzed.

As if a miracle from the skies has happened, the homeroom teacher woke up the same dramatic way that she fainted some minutes ago.

"Fu-Fu-Fu-Fukiyose-chan? How many weeks have you've been pregnant as of now?" Komoe asked in a stammering way.

"Four full weeks and soon, I would be a month pregnant." Fukiyose replied in a hushed tone as she knew she had disappointed not only her classmate but also her own teacher. "Komoe-sensei, it wasn't all planned at all…"

"What do you mean it wasn't planned?!" Komoe yelled, not even getting amused. "You two are both young to even have sex!"

"Sensei, we're sorry this should happen at this time. You see…it's not like we planned to have sex. Fukiyose…you see…we drank this "special drink" when we were having our study session and it did something funny to us." Kamijou put air quotes to emphasize what he was saying. "Still, I'm also at fault for not even double checking the substance."

They both hanged their heads in slight shame as Komoe, seeing their sad eyes, quite softened and her heart warmed.

"I-I see. There's nothing we can do about it now. Fukiyose-chan, I'll give you a maternity leave until the child is born. But in exchange, you'll still have to do your assignments and project and pass it to me via online or through Kamijou-chan." Komoe said as she then thought of something else. "Kamijou-chan, I suggest you stop working in the school kitchen."

"School kitchen? Kamijou…" Fukiyose looks at her male partner with wide eyes as she didn't expect that the boy she always brands as a lazy bum has been working his ass off to support the two of them.

"Well…Komoe-sensei, how am I supposed to support the two of us then?" Kamijou asked in a distressed way. "My allowance isn't even enough for her and you know how Index eats up what little food I cook. I'm not even prepared to tell this to my parent yet. They'll kill me…"

"Fear not, Kamijou-chan, I decided to have you do free lancing for me. Instead of having to endure under work conditions in the kitchen, you'll have to transcribe, codify, and transliterate documents for me and for Yomikawa-chan." Komoe explained. "I'll pay you for every document that you work on. And mind you, that's a mountain load of documents. But it's better than having to endure the heat in the kitchen…"

"Thanks, Komoe-sensei. I'll take it then." Kamijou looks at Fukiyose. "For her sake."

Deep inside her, the Iron Wall Girl is slowly becoming flustered.

"Oh and about Kamijou-chan supporting Fukiyose-chan, how can you two possibly interact while living separately?" Komoe asked.

"I go home late at my dormitory." Kamijou replied truthfully.

"Kamijou-chan! You do know that there are a lot of bad influences and delinquents outside at night!" Komoe was frightened for the safety of her student. "That's it! Starting next week, you two will have to move then on an apartment close to mine! That way, you don't have to trouble yourself with Sister-chan while taking care of Fukiyose-chan! It's just a walking distance from where you are living…"

"Thanks but is that alright for you, sensei?" Kamijou asked, quite hesitant. "I mean, I'm basically freeloading and…"

"Your safety and health is more important so I decided this without any hesitation." Komoe confirmed. "Plus, the only thing you'll have to do for me is to do some work and you'll even get paid."

"Well…if you say so, sensei…"

"But in exchange, do tell me whether the baby's a boy or a girl!" Komoe suddenly switched to a livelier persona. "But I do prefer if it's a girl!"

"We'll tell you, Komoe-sensei. Arigatou!" Fukiyose seemed a bit livelier as well as she bows in gratefulness.

"Well, I'll see you next week at school, Kamijou-chan. And Fukiyose-chan, please take care and don't slack off from your school works while on maternity leave." Komoe gave her last word.

"Yes ma'am." The two students replied and they went out of the room.

As the two then walk in the streets, Fukiyose looked up in the sky and suddenly said. "Neh, Kamijou, everything's going to be alright, yes?"

"I'm pretty sure there will be a good ending to this." Kamijou agreed, "Are you not tired? We'll just have to endure it. Komoe-sensei did offer us her place to live in until you finally give birth."

"Komoe-sensei's really nice to us." Fukiyose can't help but smile. "The only thing I wonder now is whose eye color our baby would get, my brown eyes or your dark blue eyes."

"Well, they do say that the most normal eye color here in Japan is black…" Kamijou commented offhandedly, earning himself a smack from the girl.

"So, you're saying that my eyes are abnormal?" Fukiyose shot him a glare, causing the male to flinch in fear.

"Well, no! What I'm saying is…well…I…"

"Think before you speak, idiot." Fukiyose facepalmed. "And you have dark blue eyes so you have no right to say anything. Plus, I wish our child wouldn't inherit your laziness. Can you just imagine mini-Kamijou lazing off in our house?"

 _Bad, woman. Seriously, you wounded my heart!_ Kamijou cringed. "But you know, you'll be a Kamijou someday too so I would appreciate if you stop insulting me…"

"What'd you say?!" Fukiyose was blushing as she heard what he said.

"Nothing! It just slipped in my tongue!"

* * *

It was already past 7 pm when Kamijou Touma got home. Along the way, he and Fukiyose had to buy some medicines and food stuffs for him to cook for Index and Othinus. He didn't need to buy more stocks since he knew he and those two freeloaders with him will go to another apartment anyway by Monday morning so it's pretty much pointless.

He entered his dorm, which was pretty much dead silent. _Hmmm. I wonder what those two are up to. They would be usually watching television._

As he entered his dormitory room, he spotted Index actually playing her favourite Magical Powered Kanamin video game and that she put on headsets to be able to focus better. He also spotted Othinus watching besides her. He then went straight to the kitchen where he can start preparing and cooking their food. In less than an hour, he was able to prepare their dish and the fragrant aroma of ginger and garlic reached the nostrils of a certain whiter-haired nun, who quickly removed her headpiece and went straight to the kitchen.

"Touma…I smell food!"

"Hey, Index. Food's ready and you can eat." Kamijo replied as he lays out the food in the dining table. Thirty minutes later, Index and Othinus has already gobbled up all the foodstuff in the table as Kamijou was busy feeding Sphynx, the Calico cat. After that, he then cleared his throat and inhaled as he knew what he would say would be some sort of a test of courage for him. _I had to do it, though. It's better than having her discover it later._

"Index! Othinus! I have an important announcement!" Kamijou said as he rubs his hands. "You see, this is quite an important announcement that it might affect our lives!"

Index seemed hear him out. "Touma, what is that important thing that you say?"

"Well…" Kamijou was choosing his words carefully, "How do I say it? Hnnnnh…Index, Othinus, would it be fine if we will all move to another apartment near Komoe-sensei's? You see…"

"Huh…why?" Index was taken aback by the sudden decision her partner just made, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, something came up and…"

"Hey, what happened?" Index interrupted him, "Touma! Is something wrong again?!"

"Uh…no Index," Kamijou was now sweating as he realized this is harder now than he expected. On hindsight, he should have expected it. _It's her, after all_. "One of my classmate has been pregnant and I have been forced to take care of her." He twisted it a little. "That's why we're moving in a little bit…hehehe…"

"I-I see," Index nodded, then suddenly realized something. "Wait, why can't your teacher take care of her instead?! Why does it have to be you?"

"Well…you see," Kamijou stammered, not anticipating this question coming from the nun, "She's pregnant and...no one would want to take care of her and…well…I can cook food for her…"

"By the way you talk human, it seemed that you have something to do with her getting pregnant." Off all times she had to drop the bomb shell, Othinus couldn't have chosen a more convenient time as she seemed to have cornered the spiky haired boy.

"Wha—What are you talking about?!" Kamijou denied it rather hilariously, "If only she didn't make me drink that aphrodisiac, none of it would have happened..."

Suddenly, he realized that he had said too much and quickly zipped up.

Too bad, Index heard all of it though.

"So, you're admitting you're the one who caused it?" Othinus snarled, somewhat displeased, "So you're a father now, human?"

"Uh…yeah…" Kamijou answered with a slight hint of uncertainty and hoplessness. "You could say that is the case right now…"

"Touma…"

Kamijou froze at the voice of Index, who was mysteriously smiling at her as her aura began to darken.

 _Shit…I'm dead…_

"Touma…what did I tell you about fornication? It's a sin against the Almighty Father…" Index grinned maniacally as she bares her sharp fangs. Kamijou's instincts told him to run away as fast as he can.

And that's what he did.

"Index! I can explain!" Kamijou yelled as he began to ran for the bathroom. Index was chasing at him, hungry for blood.

"Toumaaaaa!"


	5. Moving Into A New House

Finally deciding it was time to move on with life in such a short time, Fukiyose once again went back to his usual tough-love façade which is something to which Kamijou was ironically thankful for. He just couldn't bear see the Iron Wall Girl to be not like her usual self and so far he had only seen her spill tears and more tears for unkown reasons other than the fact that theyi'll be young parents. After what seemed like forever, Fukiyose was able to finally contact her grandparents and while they were visibly upset and slightly angry that something like that happened, the Forehead Deluxe quickly explained that it was her fault in the first place even before her grandfather can hunt down a certain spiky haired boy. In the end, the grandparents were left with no choice but to accept the fact that they're going to have a great-grandchild earlier that they expect. The only thing that they ask from her now is to finish her studies.

 _And that's something she'll be able to do with her brain._ Kamijou sighed as he was leaning in the apartment of the female dormitory.

Currently, he was waiting for her to come out for the apartment as she claimed she still had to fix some minor issues. Kamijou had already packed her important belongings into two large bags that he'll carry himself. _I wonder what's taking her so long?_ He asked himself as he touched his head and slightly winced in pain.

"Yep, it still hurts." The Imagine Breaker user muttered.

"Hey, I'm here now!" Suddenly, the voice of Fukiyose, in black slacks and a large t-shirt that's enough to accommodate her growing baby bump, was heard as he then goes outside and locks the room. "I'll be giving this to the landlady so let's go down now." They both went downstairs as Kamijou was dragging the heavy luggage though luckily, he was used to carrying much more heavy things in the past. After Fukiyose had returned the key to the landlady, they both rode the car when it would bring them to the apartment near Komoe's.

As the car they were riding is driving smoothly in the road, the two were simply quiet as Kamijou chose not to say anything since he might end up only pushing the berserk button. _It's much better to stay quiet for now._ The boy then took out his phone and was about to text Index about something when suddenly, Fukiyose initiated the conversation.

"Kamijou, do you want our baby to be a boy?" She unexpectedly asked that question as the soon-to-be daddy nearly dropped his phone in surprise and was gaping for the moment. _Uhm…what's that again, Fukiyose?_

"Nevermind…" Fukiyose rolled her eyes as she turns to the windows. "I don't think you would even understand that question in the first place.

Kamijou felt his knee pierced by an imaginary arrow at Fukiyose's blunt comment. _Bad woman! Bad!_ He then grimaced as he just then was about to sleep off the whole journey that seemed to take ten decades to finish. As the car then slows down due to traffic, Fukiyose, unmindful of his would-be husband's welfare, smacked him head on and once he awakens in shock as to why she did such thing, she then said. "Later, when we get home, buy me something to eat. I need some thick mushroom soup later in the evening."

 _Is this one of the effects of pregnancy?_ Kamijou didn't know whether he should feel amused or feel pity to himself right now. "Okay, I'll cook some soup later when we get home. I might even cook in a large pot because…well…you know…Index is a voracious eater and I can't allow her to suddenly cut our budget for our baby…"

"Sister-san? Whatever." Fukiyose seemed a bit irritated though Kamijou had expected it somehow. _They say pregnant women are bossier than usual and given her usual character, I'm not anymore astonished that she is acting a bit angrier than his normal self._

After a few minutes, they finally stopped by a street. After paying the driver, Kamijou began dragging her luggage as they walk into a large apartment building just in front of another familiar wood-like apartment standing in support columns. _Yep, that's Komoe-sensei's apartment._ Kamijou immediately spotted the familiar dwelling place of their homeroom teacher as he was aching to finally rest his arms after pulling the two large bags for almost an hour.

The apartment looked like a typical student dormitory building from the outside but in the inside, it was larger and definitely has larger space than the ones being occupied by students that didn't have that much money. For Kamijou, this means that he can have one room for the two of them and another room for Index and especially Othinus since he wouldn't want to freak out Fukiyose, who once 'saw' Othinus as a doll, and ultimately cause a miscarriage.

The moment they went upstairs in the second floor, they proceeded to room 210 after being able to get their key cards from the administrator's office. "It sure looks a bit extravagant. I wonder how Komoe-sensei's being able to afford all of this for us…" Kamijou thought out loudly as the luggage banged loudly in the floor.

"Sensei probably had connections…" Fukiyose muttered as she kept observing the magnificent wall painted in white as well as the doors, which are made in cedar hardwood and stainless steel melded into thin sheets to provide extra protection to the doors, which are closed by a key card locker.

After scanning the key card, Kamijou and Fukiyose finally got to enter to the room that their teacher had recommended for them, though this is actually the first time for the latter since the boy with spiky hair has already been here this morning. And once they entered, they were very much surprised to see at how clean and well-furnished their unit is. Aside from the two separate bed rooms, there was also a complete kitchen set, a television set (which the male teen feared that they won't be able to use for obvious reasons), a computer desk, and two full-bathrooms.

And of course, there is Index, waiting for their arrival.

"Welcome to our home!" The English nun greeted rather cheerfully. "You'll be in my care! I would become the godmother, afterall!"

 _Godmother?! Oi, we didn't discuss something like that! And what's with that expression? I've never seen her do that other than to food and drinks!_

"Of course, sister-chan. Thank you for having us here." Fukiyose smiled rather cutely, making Kamijou gape in shock.

 _What's up with that smile?! It's like I'm in a different residence!_

"Ara, it seems that every one of you is here already!" Komoe suddenly appeared in their room as she flashes a big grin.

 _Ah, leave it to Komoe-sensei to revert everything back to normal. Seriously, this is something my right hand can't even shatter._

As everyone is making themselves comfy with their new home, Kamijou can just grimace as he watches Index talk to Fukiyose about how their incoming child should be brought up and that the baby should be baptized.

 _Yeah right. You weren't like that the last night I spoke to you about her pregnancy._ Kamijou frowned as he remembered what ordeal he had to pass through that time.

* * *

" _Index! Please, Index! Stop munching my head already!" Kamijou was forced to take shelter in his bathroom after being able to dislodge Index's teeth from his battered, bruised, and bloodied head. He nun was very furious after learning that her partner is already bound to become a teenage parent._

" _Touma! It's a mortal sin to have indecent premarital sex and lustful relationships!" Index roared as she tried to munch through the door of the bathroom._

" _Dammit, Index! How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't purposely committed it?!" Kamijou screamed as he was pressing his back against the white walls of his washroom. "Oi, Othinus! Help me here!"_

 _Sadly, it looks like that the former Magic God can't even help him even if she wants and he spent all night long fending off the deadly bite attacks of the silver-haired nun._

* * *

"Oi, Index, you know what these means…" He called out the attention of the silver haired nun, who stopped running her mouth and turned her attention to the boy.

"What are you saying, Touma?"

"What I'm saying is that you really have to learn to do simple house chores while we're here for at least eight to nine months or so." Kamijou sighed as he knew doing chores isn't the forte of nun-in-training dedicated to doing nothing but to eat every day and all day while holding her grimoires in her head. "We can't let Fukiyose do the heavier chores here as she's pregnant as you can see and it's bound to get painful for her."

"Then you do it, Touma! You're the husband here!" Index roared.

"You do realize that I have to attend school as well." Kamijou gently explained. "I'd be damned if I ended up not graduating and the same thing goes for her, though she's attending online classes due to her condition."

Index only scowled as she turned her head away and crossed her arms.

"Well, it looks like you're going to live here quite peacefully, Kamijou-chan, Fukiyose-chan, and Sister-chan." Komoe smiled as she then brings out a wad of paper and pushed it forward to the boy. "Well, it looks like you're first job for your pay is about to start today. Let's go, Kamijou-chan!"

"Oh yeah…" The boy scratched his head as he eyed the documents that he'll copy in the computer provided to them. As he was about to go to work, he heard Fukiyose say something to him as she enters their would-be bedroom. "Don't forget the mushroom soup…" It sounds more like an order than a request though that's to be expected from the Iron Wall Girl.

Nodding tonelessly, Kamijou then turned to his computer and was about to start working when suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating. Pulling out his flip phone, he answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Yo, Kami-yan!_ "

"Tsu-Tsuchimikado?" Kamijou wasn't amused to hear the voice of his best friend and at the same time, tormentor, at this point.

" _Fancy hearing you, neh, Kami-yan? Well, I'm just gonna inform you that I take first dibs as the godfather of you and Fukiyose-sama's child…_ "

"Oi…wait a minute…" Kamijou was very much surprised to hear that the blonde backstabber had already knew of Fukiyose's pregnancy. _Wait…how did he knew all along? Wait…scratch that…I better stop questioning it. It's Tsuchimikado, after all._

"Not surprised that you learned of it, Tsuchimikado." Kamijou had a sarcastic glint in his eye as he answers the phone. "Though I'd rather find someone else as our child's godfather."

" _Woah, that hurts, nya! Is it a male or a female?_ "

"We don't know yet." The spiky haired boy curtly replied. "All I know is that we'll go and have daily check-ups with that doctor." He was referring to Heaven Canceller here. "And if you don't mind, please don't tell Aogami about our unborn child? Something tells me that the moment he learns it, he'll spread the word immediately and it would cause too much suffering on my part. I mean it seriously."

" _Bwahahahaha! Don't worry, Kami-yan. The moment he learns it is when I become the godfather of the child_." Tsuchimikado wasn't giving up for that role as he presses on. " _So what would you do once Misaka learns of this?_ "

Kamijou can imagine the smile of Tsuchimikado grinning in his phone as he then tilts at one particular dilemma. _Crap! I forgot about Misaka!_ The male teen knew how obsessed the Level 3 Railgun is when it comes to any information regarding him and he knew that she wouldn't like this news about him impregnating someone else. _Something tells me she'll have me executed._

"I'll handle that, Tsuchimikado." Kamijou nevertheless replied. "Just don't tell this to everyone, yet."

" _Hai, Hai. Bye bye for now and say hello to my godchild for me, nya!_ " At last, the line went dead as Kamijou ignored the last request and began to work religiously for his new family.


	6. No Secrets Can't be Kept Hidden Forever

"Itadakimasu!"

Currently, the group of Index, Komoe, the soon-to-be-family in Kamijou and Fukiyose, and Othinus (who is in the male's pockets) are already gathered in the dining table. After Kamijou had finished encoding their sensei's documents, he was already paid a sum of 5000 Yen in notes and coins. He then proceeded to cook his wife-figure's request of mushroom soup and so, he then went outside for the moment to buy some ingredients. Afterwards, he went down to business immediately and in a short time, he was able to cook their dinner.

"Yay! This soup is so tasty." Index was ecstatic as she slurped into her soup noisily.

"Sister-chan…be quiet and stop slurping your soup in a loud manner." Komoe slightly chided the nun then watches Kamijou and Fukiyose eat. The boy seemed to be a bit careful and quite picky with what his pregnant classmate eats as he actually cooked meals other than the mushroom soup that is in line with her present condition. Right now, Fukiyose is consuming her glass of warm milk before resuming in consuming the legumes and boiled sweet potatoes prepared on a small plate.

"Kamijou-chan would really be a good future husband." Komoe teased the two but it caused both of them to freeze temporarily as they didn't expect such words coming from their teacher. "Oh…what's with the reaction?"

"No-Nothing, Komoe-sensei…" Fukiyose replied, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment. To save himself from the embarrassment, Kamijou stood for the moment as he knew he still had to feed Othinus, who was already complaining of not being able to eat. Taking a loaf of bread as well as a bowl of soup, he brought the former Magic God into her and Index's room and left her there so he can go back immediately to the dining table in the kitchen.

He was about to return to eating his own food when Index suddenly complained. "Touma! How come she can eat other meals besides mushroom soup!" She rudely points towards the Forehead Deluxe, who seemed to ignore her and just kept chewing her sweet potato. "It's so unfair!"

"She's pregnant so she would need all the necessary nutrients for our baby." Kamijou explained. "Sweet potatoes are good for fetal development and legumes are excellent plant-based sources of fiber, protein, iron, folate (B9) and calcium."

"I'm surprised you're maturing, stupid Kamijou." Fukiyose sounded it in a way that would still look like her own façade but inwardly, she was very much thankful for all of his hard work.

"Well…I needed to. If I don't, then no one would take care of my child—and you, for that matter." Kamijou nonchalantly replied but this caused the heart of the Iron Wall Girl to melt instantly and she can only stare at the boy, who didn't notice her and immediately slurped the last soup in his bowl. "Excuse me, I'm going to prepare our bed for the night. Index, go and start washing the dishes once she is done eating her meal." He ordered the surprised nun, who begrudgingly agreed as she proceeds to collect all of the empty bowls.

Komoe had to smile as she watches the scene in front of her unfold. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

After cleaning all of the plates, Index proceeds to go to her own room to join Othinus in watching television, which was originally in the living room but was transferred to the room being occupied by the nun and the tiny Magic God on the request of the former. Once can really hear the laughs and self-conversation of the nun as she was in control of the remote.

"Index really never changes." Kamijou, who was escorting Fukiyose into his bed as she holds her right arm, moaned. "Maybe it was all for the good that Komoe-sensei had offered us to live here or else, I would really suffer a headache right now."

"You're right, Kamijou." Fukiyose had to agree to his statement. "But they are really loud in the other room. Maybe you should stop them from watching television at night."

"If I do that, Index would simply go wild and angry and would vent her violent anger towards me." Kamijou sighed, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the nun's bite attacks. "Aside from that, her favourite television show happens to be aired at night as well so there's really nothing that I can do to stop her."

Fukiyose grunted but said nothing more. In a few seconds, they had reached their bed. The bed is quite wide as it can accommodate two people while still spacey enough. Remembering what Heaven Canceller said, Kamijou places the pregnant teen to the left side and told her to sleep in her left side. Nodding, Fukiyose lies in the bed and waits as Kamijou still had to change into his sleeping clothes. After that, they were set for the first night of sleeping together in a bed (and sleeping in a real bed for the boy) as Fukiyose turns off the lamp.

At first, they were having a hard time sleeping. Kamijou would turn his body, almost kicking the girl off the bed. Fukiyose was also getting problems going to sleep as it seemed that her eyes refused to shut close. But eventually, they were able to sleep after a few minutes as they were now comfortable enough in their king-sized bed. In a few minutes, they are both sleeping in peace as Kamijou is close to Fukiyose with his arms holding her waist. Fukiyose, who is sleeping sideways to the left, is holding her baby bump as the two are close to each other.

Meanwhile, Index, who was still watching, then said to Othinus. "Neh, don't you think something is weird?"

"What do you mean?" Othinus asked, now content that Sphynx the Calico cat won't reach her into her new doll house which had a lock.

"I mean is Touma doesn't usually sleep in a bed. He usually sleeps on the wash room and with a _woman_ at this point." Index growled as she was inching to tip-toe into the room of her partner.

"Well, you were actually occupying the bed of the human back in that dorm so he had no choice but to sleep in the tub." Othinus had to point out that important fact.

* * *

 _Today you will learn some shocking news. You'll have a friend who needed someone he or she can rely on for today and be there for him or her. Today's lucky item is a bag full of Gekota plushes_.

Upon listening to the morning horoscope she had played in their radio, Misaka Mikoto, the Level 5 Railgun, retreated from his room and down to eat her breakfast at the Tokiwadai dormitory's hall. Listening to horoscopes isn't really something that Misaka even takes on seriously but she does it out of fun and curiosity. _Nothing will be lost in listening to stupid fortune-telling shows._

"Onee-sama, good morning." Misaka's best friend and underclassma, the Level 4 Teleporter Shirai Kuroko was already waiting for her downstairs to eat their breakfast together. "I know you don't care much but next week is going to be your birthday, onee-sama. What is your plans for May 2?" The girl in auburn hair asked rather too excitedly as her eyes twinkled in anticipation of her senpai's response.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure." Misaka scratched her head as she realized she hasn't planned anything yet for her birthday next week. "Maybe we can just go out and hang out with Saten and Uiharu and it'll be my treat…"

"Really onee-sama?! Yay!" Shirai was beying ecstatic as she then lunged into the Misaka. "For your blessings, I'll—"

She feel short of completing her sentence as she felt a hard jab in her jaw and ended up crashing in the tiles.

"Stop right there, Kuroko." Misaka warned her as she was raising her fists. "Don't do something that will prompt me to really punish you ten times than what I usually give."

"Y-Yes…onee-sama…" Despite receiving a blow in the head, Shirai looked as if she was more than fine and worse, she seemed to get struck by Cupid as her cheeks remained red. After eating their breakfast, Misaka then proceeded to go to school while went to work for Judgment.

Now a third year in middle school, Misaka felt excited for high school as she thought she had already aced everything in Tokiwadai. But right now, everything seemed to be a bit boring as she just sits in her desk quietly. _I just wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible._ She said as she felt the heat of the sun descend upon her while sitting beside the window.

It seems that her prayers has been answered as the day has finally ended and finally, she can go to her favourite resting place, which is none other than the park with the vending machine in it. Going outside of the school grounds, she can't help but think and reflect about the past events that involved her, a certain Mental Out, and a certain spiky haired boy. The latter one was especially making her blood boil as she hadn't seen him for a few days since she had destroyed that claw machine back in the carnival. _That idiot. Is he trying to hide again from me?_

Suddenly, as if by some mere coincidence, she spotted that 'idiot' walking with someone else. She would have deduced that it was none other than the spoiled English nun but looking closely, there is something wrong with this picture.

 _She's with a woman. A woman who looks to be the same age as his._

Curiously for her, the female teenager had a large tummy that Misaka didn't fail to notice. She didn't know what it means but whatever it is, it's making her blood boil in anger.

Without even thinking first, she shouted. "Hey, you!"

* * *

"The doctor said that you'll be fine as it is as long as you eat the right type of meal." Kamijou said to the pregnant Fukiyose as they were now both walking home. Kamijou was lucky to have his classes dismissed earlier so she was able to bring her live-in partner to Heaven Canceller's hospital. They were told to have her check-up and that in the summer vacation, they can go back to the hospital so that they can finally determine whether their baby would be a male or a female. Thus, Kamijou and Fukiyose are actually very excited for the summer vacation to come.

After the hospital, they had to go to Seventh Mist first to buy their necessary essentials. The couple bought a fresh set of new clothes, especially for the pregnant teen, new ingredients for their dinner tonight, and some A4 paper that the boy would use for encoding documents for Index.

"So…how's your work with Komoe-sensei?" Fukiyose asked, wanting to make sure that her classmate (and future hubby) doesn't tire out too soon.

"I'm fine. It's nothing, to be honest. It's a lot easier than having to deal with Index…" Kamijou grimaced. Fukiyose can't help but giggle to that secretly.

They were walking peacefully until the boy suggested that they take a detour in the park as a way of reaching their apartment faster. The girl nodded and they continued walking until they reached the wide park with the bench and the famous vending machine that was so prone to breaking down that Kamijou's 2000 Yen bill was once eaten by the machine and he only got his due back thanks to the intervention of a certain someone.

Speaking of that certain someone…

"Wew, I'm surprised that I haven't seen Misaka here…" Kamijou said as they quickly stopped by the vending machine and put on a coin to get his drink. "Woah, this machine worked for once." Suddenly, he then got alarmed as it seemed that this day is getting fine as usual. _Uhm…I think I should prepare for the worst._

After getting his soda, he and Fukiyose resumed walking. For a while, Kamijou thought he was out of danger.

Until…

"Hey, you!"

 _Ah crap!_ Kamijou knew that getting his drink from the vending machine unscathed had a price to pay. And it happened through the appearance of Misaka Mikoto. The same Misaka that once zapped the boy out of petty fights, the same person who had helped him a lot of times, and the same person who has been very much on his case.

In other words, Misaka Mikoto is inevitable.

"Kamijou?" Fukiyose temporarily stopped when she heard the familiar voice of Misaka call out to his hubby but Kamijou squeezed her hands and said in a serious tone. "Don't look back. We'll just keep walking." Apparently, he didn't have any more time to talk with the ace of Tokiwadai.

"Hey, you idiot! Didn't you hear me?!"

Obviously, Misaka was now getting irritated as she calls out one more to the boy. By then, Fukiyose becomes curious and tries to ask Kamijou about the Level 5 Railgun but the boy just kept mum and they just continued walking.

"Oh, I get it! So if you pretend that I don't exist, maybe I'll go away, right?" Misaka immediately deduced and adjusted accordingly. "Sorry to disappoint you but I won't!"

Kamijou just rolled his eyes and just kept walking while gripping Fukiyose's hands in his palms. They were just about to step out of the park's premises when Kamijou heard a crackle of electricity not far from where they are. _Right. I just have to sort this out immediately…_

"Just what do you want, Misaka?" Finally, Kamijou was compelled to stop walking as he then turn around to face the middle school student, who came running towards their direction. Fukiyose was apparently confused as she was pushed into the boy's back. _Isn't she the Level 5 Railgun? Why is she talking with Kamijou here?_

"What do I want? You weren't noticing me at all!" Misaka shouted as she eyed Fukiyose behind him. "And besides, who is this woman that you are walking with? Why is it that her tummy is big?!" She rudely points at the baby bump, which she wasn't apparently aware yet.

"That's…" Kamijou knew that things like this should have been expected but didn't expect it to be sooner and to be Misaka Mikoto of all people. _After Tsuchimikado, this happens. Argh, why do our lives have to be complicated?!_

"I'm pregnant." Unexpectedly, Fukiyose spoke up to end the tension that was threatening to explode.

"Oi!" Kamijou was alarmed that his live-in partner dropped the bombshell but Fukiyose retorts, saying. "Do you even think your far-fetched excuses would be believable at best? Besides, it's not like you can—"

"That's not the point!" Kamijou replies, now fearing for his life as he faces Misaka, whose face of confusion turns into an expression of tranquil fury.

"Uh…Misaka-san…"

"So…let me get this straight?" Misaka's accent is terse right now. "She's pregnant and that the father is…is…you?"

Kamijou knew he was cornered as he just nods slowly.

At that, Misaka didn't say anything as her anger was quadrupled and her hands were clenched and shaking. In a fit of rage, she then blasted her electricity sparks towards Kamijou, who then pushes Fukiyose off the direction of the attack and he ended up cancelling out the attack with his right hand. But as a result, the A4 papers that he bought were reduced to smithereens.

"Misaka, what's your problem?" Kamijou shouts as he quickly picks up his pregnant classmate, who was too frozen (and borderline traumatized) to see the power of the Tokiwadai student. "Had I not cancelled it out, you would have certainly killed out baby!"

"It's your fault! You were not noticing me and you were reckless as well to do something irresponsible!" Misaka yells back, her anger not swaying anytime. "You—"

"You know nothing about what really happened, Misaka." Kamijou shots back as he then leads Fukiyose out of the park.

Even before Misaka can gain back her senses, they were gone now.

 _What did I just do?_ The Tokiwadai ace finally realized what she had done as she was left there standing alone.

Suddenly, the horoscope back in the morning was replaying in her mind.

Misaka didn't know if it's just pure coincidence or not but right now, she was feeling weak and feeble right now.

Not long afterwards, she broke down and ended up crying into her knees.

* * *

Somewhere in a room, lean fingers were clearly playing with the phone which she used in texting a doctor in the hospital.

"So she did end up being his everything, huh?" She said to herself, letting out a dark chuckle as well as a bitter and pained expression. "I wonder whose eye color the unborn baby would get, hers or my cute kouhai's?"


	7. People and more People

"Man, this sucks…"

Currently, Kamijou has been swamped in his work as he is currently juggling his paper coding for Komoe while having to finish his take-home works as well. It has been a week since that incident with Misaka in the park but they had long got over with it and so far, Fukiyose has been fine on her own. The boy then checks his calendar and saw that it is already 5 in the afternoon, Thursday, May 2.

"Mah, I need to take a break…" The spiky haired boy said to himself as he then stands up from the computer desk and quickly goes to the kitchen, where she spots Fukiyose cleaning the dishes all by herself.

"Fukiyose, you don't need to do that." Kamijou called out to her. "And I'll be making something for snacks."

"The last time you said Index can do it, we ended up breaking Komoe-sensei's ten of her plates." The Iron Wall Girl retorted. "Besides, I didn't want to laze off unlike you."

"I don't think working my ass here is lazing off…" Kamijou was compelled to remind her.

"Whatever. Just make our snacks. I'll be hungry after this." Fukiyose demanded like a hungry beast as Kamijou merely sighed and went over to the refrigerator to get some ingredients. Taking some flour, eggs, cocoa powder, and carrot pulp, he had thought of making muffins as he saw a tray used for shaping cupcakes. He immediately began to beat the eggs in a bowl then put some water on the flour to mix the cocoa powder and carrot pulp before molding them into his desired shape. After that, he had prepared to make grape juice out of the fresh grapes in the table and he pressed them into a blender while mixing sugar and orange. _I hope they like the snacks that I made._

After laying out the cupcakes and grape juice in the table at the living room, he then calls out to his pregnant classmate, who just finished cleaning the plates, the sleeping Index, and Komoe, who just came in check on his progress.

"Fukiyose! Index! Komoe-sensei! Let's have some light snacks first!" Kamijou's voice was loud and clear in the whole room and at once, the English nun, who was sleeping rather heavily, woke up as fast as the storm blowing in and she was at the living room at no time. Kamijou merely shook his head. _That's supposed to be for Fukiyose's health but whatever._

Fukiyose was the next woman to come to the living room and she was rather relieved that she can eat some light food after doing the chores (which was supposed to be Index's job but the latter was too useless to do it by herself) in their home. Holding her big tummy, she went straight to sit on the sofa and immediately poured grape juice in her glass, which was prepared already. Index followed suit and began to stuff two pieces of cupcakes in her mouth.

"Sister-chan, be careful and slowdown in stuffing the cupcakes. Fukiyose-chan needs those nutrients as well." Komoe was alarmed that Index was beginning to deplete the plate of cupcakes in an absurd rate.

"I'm hungry! Touma is too slow to cook so I can't help it!" Index had the audacity to insult her partner as she continued to chomp down the muffins. Forutnately, Fukiyose and Kamijou were able to get their own share and I contrast to the nun, they were eating eat slowly as they began to talk things.

"So how's the life here, Kamijou-chan and Fukiyose-chan?" Komoe asked.

"Not bad, I think." The boy with spiky hair replied as he pours grape juice in his glass. "Though I was fretting at the possibility of this event spreading as more than enough people has learned about this. Tsuchimikado…Misaka…you…"

"Of course, I need to know!" The pinkette scolded the boy. "Without me, you won't be able to sustain your child, you know."

"O-Of course…sorry, Komoe-sensei." Kamijou apologized sheepishly.

Fukiyose sighed at this. "Think before you open your mouth, stupid."

As they were continuing to eat, they were all sharing wonderful stories on and off the classroom. Of course, Fukiyose is very sad that she never got to participate in any activity or events that Kamijou and her other classmates are doing right now. _Now that I think of it, I wonder how Aogami is doing as the class president_. She can't help thinking about that as she knew how useless the bluenette is when it comes to seriously doing his duties. There's a reason he, Tsuchimikado, and his hubby is called the Idiot Trio, after all.

*Knock Knock*

Suddenly, they heard what appears to be a knocking in the door at the apartment unit of the two teenage parents. "I'll go get it!" Komoe saw the hardwork Kamijou and Fukiyose were going through and decided not to hassle them with something as easy as this. Standing up to go to the door, she opens it but when she did, she was very much surprised to see who it was.

"Mi-Misaka-chan, isn't it? The Level 5 Esper of Tokiwadai?"

At hearing the name of the supposed visitor, Kamijou raised his eyebrows as he turned his head towards the door. _What's Misaka doing here?_ He wasn't even upset or angry anymore over the incident last week but more like, he was confused. _How did she even found our apartment? Wait…scratch that. It's impossible for her not to know. It's her, after all._

After a few seconds, Komoe let the visitor in and the familiar chestnut hair and is often seen wearing a small hair clip was seen though her eyes wasn't seen because she entered the room with her tilted downwards. He appeared to be holding something in her hands and when the boy took a look at it, he was baffled.

 _Eh? Are those plushies of Gekota, that toy frog? What's the purpose of those?_

"Hey…" Misaka seemed that she would not wait for the boy to talk and didn't waste the time to take the initiative. "I'm sorry for what I did…"

 _Hah?!_

"I said I'm sorry, you blockhead. Can't you get it on your head?!" It sounds like the Railgun was forced to apologize to the boy.

"Well, it sounds like you're being forced into. You don't need to come here, then." Kamijou took note of her srange behaviour and concluded that she was forced to come here.

"No…I…I didn't…" Now, Misaka was uttering incoherent things as she then held out the large, paper bag containing the toy frogs. "You know…they say that when babies learn much faster than adults. So I think of giving these multi-colored Gekota plushies that I got from the carnival as a gift to your…"

"What? Lame." Kamijou can't help but make fun of the peace offering of the Railgun. "I don't want my future children to become wimps because of such toys…"

"What did you say?!" Hearing the insult, Misaka can't help but get furious as she drops the paper bag and snarls. "You!" Her sparks are enough for the boy to quickly shut up and say. "Okay, Misaka-san! I'll accept this gifts of yours!" He takes the bag hesitantly and Misaka sighed as he calms down.

"Just…just tell me what really happened and how it all lead…to that?" She points at Fukiyose, who was watching the Railgun with slight curiosity.

After that fiasco, Kamijou and Misaka sat down and the boy hesitantly began to recount what happened. Misaka listened too intently and with every word that the boy dropped, the Railgun can't help but feel angry towards Fukiyose. Kamijou then told her that it was alright and that it was also his fault that he didn't check what he was drinking.

"As usual, always being the ladies' man…" Misaka puts her handin her forehead in irritation. "You know what? Today's my birthday."

"What?"

"I said today's my birthday." Misaka repeated, hoping to get some sort of a reaction from the spiky haired boy.

"Oh, is that so?" Kamijou, as usual, sounded a bit oblivious. "Happy Birthday, then."

"What's with the bland reaction?" Misaka can't help but feel that the boy seemed to be displaying a bored expression.

"Well…"

Before Kamijou can continue, another knock is heard in the door. Komoe opens it and once the second visitor began to talk, the boy can't help but feel a bit shocked. "Eh?! Himegami is here as well?!"

In the living room, Fukiyose felt happy as she finaly gets to see her friends that she hadn't saw for a long time. "Aisa! You're finally here!"

"Of course, Seiri. By the way, is the news that you're pregnant with Kamijou-kun's child true?" Surprisingly, the Deep Blood gemstone sounded depressed as she went here to get some confirmation for the news that she heard. Seeing that they were trapped, Fukiyose can't help but answer honestly. "Yes. It's true that I'm pregnant with Kamijou's child."

There was some momentary silence before Himegami replied and nodded, albeit sadly.

"I see…then perhaps, I can be the godmother…"

"Hey! I'm the first one to be the godmother here!" Index protested as she lets out bits of her cupcakes fly out of her mouth. Hearing the two argue about who gets to be the godmother, Misaka sighs and said. "You're a would-be parent, right? You should get at least a decent godmother, you know. Not that Silver Sister. Perhaps…it won't hurt if you…choose…someone…I mean…I'm not as bad as her…"

 _Someone? You mean you, don't you?_ Kamijou can't help but feel that way.

* * *

Eventually, for the rest of May up to the third week of July, Kamijou and Fukiyose's lives has been going on quite normally and smoothly. While Aogami and Tsuchimikado did bother him in school about their child, they surprisingly didn't elect to at least go to their apartment to at least see how's Fukiyose doing, which is a good thing for the spiky haired boy since he can't just imagine what the Iron Wall Girl could do if ever the two idiot pair of blonde and blue would do to annoy both of them.

He didn't want to admit it but sometimes, it was helpful that Misaka is visiting them when she had the time and she would help out in her little own ways, like sweeping the floor of their apartment, wiping the newly-washed dishes, and even helping Fukiyose stand up in her bed. But in exchange for that, she kept nagging about when they will learn about the sex of their child.

 _Which lead them to this current situation._

Right now, they were in the hospital of Doctor Heaven Canceller. All five of them—Kamijou, Fukiyose, Index, Misaka and secretly, Othinus—were waiting anxiously after having the pregnant teen underwent ultrasound testing this second week of August—which is still summer vacation and this means everyone is free. Index opted to come along (and it's not like Kamijou can leave her behind in the apartment) and as for Misaka, the boy just happened to pass by her in the streets and once she heard about their intentions on going for a sex determination, she decided to tag along as well.

Finally, after a few minutes, Heaven Canceller finally went out of the room after analysing the ultrasound machine and the monitor which revealed the picture of their baby. "Mrs. Fukiyose, we have good news for you. According to the scan that was shown, you will be a mother of a boy."

"What? So my son's a boy?" Kamijou asked, not believing what he heard at first.

"Yes. A healthy baby boy, at that. Based from the images that I analysed, it seems that you have done quite well in raising your pregnant partner. Congratulations to both of you." The doctor smiled at the two of them as Fukiyose felt relieved as she finally learned the gender of her child.

While they were shows the scanned images, Misaka suddenly smirked and said. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's name him Gekota-chan!" Kamijou cringed at her suggestion as Index glared at her weirdly.

"Hell, no way! He won't have that stupid name of a stupid frog!" She protested and Misaka got mad at her insult. As the two began to argue—again—Fukiyose and Kamijou were surprisingly quiet. It seems that the boy had other plans for their baby boy as Fukiyose was thinking the same thing.

"How about this—let's name him Tetsuya, Fukiyose?" Kamijou suggested, earning the looks from the other present girls. "I mean, Fukiyose, I would want him to grow tough like Iron, hence the name. ( **A/N:** _Tetsu_ means _Iron_ in Japanese) Besides, you do have that label called "Iron Wall Girl." I would like our child to be like you—intelligent, confident, and tough."

Fukiyose's face flustered at hearing what the boy said. "B-Baka! You don't have to say that. B-But well, it actually sounds nice to our baby."

"Argh. I had to admit. Tetsuya sounds nice to him." Misaka conceded. "But hey, so you named him after that famous basketball player?"

"What? What does basketball have to do with it?" Kamijou looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh….forget it…" Misaka didn't want to reveal the embarrassing fact to others about how she watched a certain anime show one time in her freshmen year in middle school.

"Uhm…excuse me Mister Kamijou but there is something that is for you…"

The boy with spiky hair turned to see a nurse suddenly enter the room where they are all staying. In the hands of the nurse are a couple of envelopes as well as a piece of paper which looked like a cheque. "Uhm…what's this?" Kamijou asked as he was handed the letters and the cheque.

"Just open it sir. It looks like it was both addressed to you." The nurse said before she bows and went outside of the room silently.

Curious, Kamijou then checked the sender of the letter and to his surprise, it was coming from none other than a certain Beauty Senpai.

"Ku-Kumokawa-senpai?!" He blurted out in such a loud voice that Fukiyose and Misaka heard him.

"What? Kumokawa?! What the hell did she do this time?!" The Iron Wall Girl yelled angrily as she was close to nearly throwing a nearby pills bottle to no one in particular.

Kamijou ignored her as he then read the letter which was a bit short.

 ** _To My Cute Little Kouhai,_**

 _When will my cute godson come out? Will it be in December or in January? Well, whatever. By the way, I have paid for your future "wife's" hospitalization bills and before you can even think of denying it, it's too late. Take it as a gift. See, I'm so nice even if your pregnant partner is so ingrate. Take care_

 ** _Your beauty Senpai,_**

 ** _Kumokawa Seria_**

Kamijou then looked up to Dr. Heaven Canceller for some confirmation about the paid bills and as if he understood it, the doctor nodded and said. "She paid her bills for the check-up so there is no need for the two of you to shoulder Mrs. Fukiyose's medicines."

Fukiyose, hearing it, can imagine Kumokawa giving her a wide grin which only irritated her even more.

"It's not much of a large amount so you should thank her, after all." The frog-faced doctor shrugged.

 _Then you'll be Tetsuya's godmother in exchange?_ Kamijou knew he was trapped at this but on the other hand, it was essentially a much better deal, considering Misaka and Index also wanted to have a role in their child's upbringing. Misaka, while proving helpful sometimes, would suddenly shock him for no reason and being a cautious guy, he decided preventive measure would be better to ensure his son some security. As for Index, not only she was proving really useless in their apartment, she was even becoming more harmful especially when it comes to lunch and dinner time since she would eat off anything she had originally reserved for Fukiyose and sometimes, she would end up attacking him by biting his head when she wasn't satisfied with what the boy had cooked for her. _Can the English Church just take her back?!_ Kamijou had wailed one time in the wash room. _I don't want a crazy nun with her crazy Walking Church as our child's god mother!_

The latter, it was very understandable. The former, not so much that he can so something because he's not the type of guy who can kick out a girl in his own house so unmanly.

"Neh, Touma…" Index voice was heard as she walks near her brother-figure. "What's the other letter containing?"

Quickly, Kamijou ripped the second letter open and when he scanned it, he was at first confused. _Huh, there's no signature? Is this some shady dealer or a scammer?_ He then looked at the cheque and was surprised to see that it was realty a real check document. He then read the letter to finally know who is behind this.

 ** _To My Prince,_**

 _I heard that you had a sexual relation with a woman of your age and as much as it pained me greatly, I had no choice but to accept it. Even so, I still love you and I look forward when that baby will come out. Please accept the money. You don't need to seek who this is. It would only be pointless, no matter how it greatly hurts me. Take care and I would always be loving you in my dreams!_

 ** _Your Queen,_**

 ** _Shokuhou Misaki_**

The boy only stared at the letter, looking a bit confused. _Uhm…who's this again?_

* * *

In a certain park, a blonde woman is crying softly as she is comforted by her clique.

* * *

After the check-up in the clinic, Kamijou and Fukiyose decided to do some shopping in the mall. Index, of course, accompanied them as well as Othinus, who was hidden in her pocket. Misaka originally wanted to come as well but since his kouhai, Shirai Kuroko, was calling back to her, she had no choice but to return to their dormitory immediately. While they were both sitting in a bench at an eatery, they suddenly spotted a couple having fun with what looked like their three young sons.

After the check-up in the clinic, Kamijou and Fukiyose decided to do some shopping in the mall. Index, of course, accompanied them as well as Othinus, who was hidden in her pocket. Misaka originally wanted to come as well but since his kouhai, Shirai Kuroko, was calling back to her, she had no choice but to return to their dormitory immediately. While they were both sitting in a bench at an eatery, they suddenly spotted a couple having fun with what looked like their three young sons.

It might look generic for some but the two teens felt touched by what they saw is a simple but genuine happiness.

"Man…I wanted that kind of family…" Kamijou can't help but share his thoughts aloud as he bites his food.

"You can say we had the same thought." Fukiyose nodded. "I wanted a simply but happy family as well."

"But considering that we're in a peculiar situation, I don't think we would even live a normal life perhaps until we get jobs." Kamijou sighed. "But like I promised, I would do anything to give our child the best life."

Fukiyose saw the determination in the boy's blue eyes and can't control herself from smiling. "I wish you were like that more often." The girl began to talk. "It took you this situation to make you a responsible person."

"Well…but weren't you the one who brought us to this situation?" Kamijou said carelessly.

Instead of getting mad, she felt distressed. "I wasn't thinking straight at that time and I made you drink that tea."

"Well, there's no use to thinking about it now." The boy patted her shoulder. "It happened. The only thing we can do now is move forward and…well…look forward to a normal life."

"Right, Kamijou."

At this point, she didn't anymore mind about the thought of marrying off the boy beside her.

Suddenly, they heard a phone ringing and it was specifically coming from the boy's phone. Curious, Kamijou immediately fished out his phone and he saw that it was a new message that he received in his inbox. Opening it, he was stunned the moment he actually saw the text.

" _Touma-san. Can you come home for a while in two days? I have applied for you to leave Academy City. We needed to talk. Take care, my son!_ "

 _Crap!_ Kamijou suddenly felt his hairs stand up as he was shaking from shock.

"Fukiyose, I needed to get out of Academy City for the moment." Kamijou suddenly said.

"Huh? Why?" Fukiyose was taken aback by the sudden decision of her partner.

"Mom and dad…" The boy muttered as he didn't know until now how he would face his parents. "They asked me to come home for the moment. I don't know why but I had a bad feeling over this. Besides, I can't keep them in the dark any longer. At the longer run, they might end up getting stressed if they learn it too late. At least, when I would speak to them, we might be able to think of something while it was still early."

"Then…you should bring me as well, you idiot." The girl with large forehead said.

"Eh?"

"What's with the face? You said things like "At the longer run, they might end up getting stressed if they learn it too late." You might even mess up things so I think I should go to."

When they reached the apartment, Kamijou then left her for a minute at their home and went straight to Komoe's nearby apartment. Knocking twice in her door, he was immediately greeted by the sight of a cigarette in Komoe's mouth.

"Sensei, can you accompany me in two days for a meeting?"

* * *

In a certain home outside of Aacdemy City…

"Why did you ask Touma to come here?"

"Touya-san, I just felt like something happened."

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for the Next Chapter**_

" _ **The reason why that idiot accidentally did that is because you might have been too tight to him." Misaka shrugged. "So when he was out of your sight, then this happened…"**_

" _ **As for you, mind your own business, young lady…" Shiina was more than irritated as she threw a plate towards the direction of Misaka and Index, who didn't even said a word.**_


	8. First Generation, Future Generation

"Son, why did you do this to me?!"

Shiina shrieked dramatically as she violently hurled a plate towards Kamijou, who shielded Fukiyose and Komoe from the incoming porcelain and the three of them was forced to stand behind the door of the house. Currently, the spiky haired boy were summoned by Kamijou's parents in their residence and at first, Shiina was confused as to why the boy brought a girl into their home. It was when she spotted the large baby bump in Fukiyose's chest that she finally knew what he meant.

Her motherly instincts proved to be partially right.

"Mom! Please don't be so mad! We're sorry!" Kamijou shrieked as he peeks from behind the door.

Shiina stopped throwing plates at the young couple but as soon as she calmed down, she wept and knelt in front of their family altar containing statues of Buddha, Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami (the goddess of the sun), Ame-no-Uzume (goddess of dawn and revelry), Fūjin (god of the wind), Hachiman (god of war), Inari Ōkami (god or goddess of rice and fertility), Ōkuninushi (god of nation-building, farming, business, and medicine), Omoikane (deity of wisdom and intelligence), and Susanoo-no-Mikoto (god of storms). The young-looking mother then wailed with her hands up as she implored the heaven to answer her.

"Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami, I did everything to give my son good education and a good life that I even sent him to Academy City so that he can grow up so well." Shiina was basically asking the gods as to where she had done wrong to find herself in a situation like this. "I didn't even brought him up like this."

"Mom, I'm sorry. We didn't mean it." Kamijou sincerely apologized as he walks into nearer the family altar.

"What can your sorry do, Touma-san? There's nothing you can do anymore." Shiina wailed some more as his son then hugs him.

"Mom, I promise you that this won't become a burden to our family. We've promised to finish our studies and…"

"Touma-san, that's not what I'm worried for." Shiina raises up his head as he lovingly pats his son in his head. "What I'm worried is that your responsibility. Are you even prepared to become a father, a husband, and a provider at such young age? You two aren't even in college yet."

"Mom, that's why Komoe-sensei is here. She's prepared to help us while we continue with our studies." Kamijou explained as he comforts his mother. "And I promise to you, I'll be more responsible with my studies and family life. I can handle it just fine. When push comes to shove, I'm willing to marry Fukiyose…"

At the mention of the word "marry," Komoe almost gasped at the bold words of her student.

"Responsible, my dear? Impregnating someone before you can even finish your high school education, much less college and into getting a job? That's not being responsible, Touma-san!" Shiina shrieked as Kamijou was under pressure, now running out of ideas as to how he can solve this.

"Uh…excuse me…"

The mother and son turned their heads towards the door where Misaka Mikoto and Index suddenly appeared. Apparently, it seemed that for some reason, the Level Five Railgun and the bearer of the 103, 000 magical grimoires was able to come with the three, the latter because she just couldn't be left alone by the spiky haired boy and the former because…well, she must have caught wind of it and forced the boy to bring her along.

"The reason why that idiot accidentally did that is because you might have been too tight to him." Misaka shrugged. "So when he was out of your sight, then this happened…"

"As for you, mind your own business, young lady…" Shiina was more than irritated as she threw a plate towards the stunned duo of Misaka and Index (who didn't even said a word) although they were able to retreat back behind the door for their safety. And to Kamijou's horror, Shiina picked up a large porcelain vase with a dragon emblem and she hurled it towards the door. Index was barely able to avoid the large shard of the sharp debris.

"Mom! Calm down!" Kamijou hugged her mother tightly as the latter finally calmed down. From afar, Touya, who was silently watching the whole scene, sighed as he grimaced at the fact that the plates and the vase which he imported from India was already gone. "A waste of my money…"

* * *

"So Touma, this is your classmate, huh? She looks pretty."

"Can we not go to that, dad?"

Currently, Kamijou and Fukiyose are seated on a sofa while they are directly facing the parents of the boy. It seemed that Shiina had already calmed down as she had returned to her cheery and lively self while she was serving cookies and milk to her guests. Komoe was sitting beside the Kamijou parents while Misaka and Index are in the kitchen as they were told not to meddle in what Touya called a family-only matter.

"So I guess we can't do anything about it, huh?" Shiina sighed as she then looked straight into Fukiyose's chestnut eyes. "Hmmm. Young lady, for some reason, you strike up a perfect image to me."

"Huh?" The Forehead Deluxe was baffled.

"Based from what my Komoe-san said, you have are the perfect role model for every student out there. Literally and figuratively. You're the class's smartest student. You seemed to have a healthy lifestyle." Shiina seemed to have a 180-degree personality change as she jovially lists anything she can say. "You also have a flawless skin."

"See, mother? At least, Touma has secured his future." Touya somehow made it slightly offending to both his son and Fukiyose. "Just like how I managed to hook your mother, Touma, you managed to hook up with another girl of his choice."

Seeing that Fukiyose is getting flustered in a mixed emotion of embarrassment and somewhat offended manner, Kamijou Touma quickly brushed off his father's claims. "It's not like that, dad. I'm not a pervert like you. I—"

"Okay, son. Calm down." Touya patted his son's shoulder before continuing to speak. "Touma, to be clear, you don't have to resort to such desperate measure such as a shotgun wedding or a fixed marriage. If you're able to handle your studies at this point, then I don't see any reason why I should baby-sit you?"

"Fukiyose-san, how many months are you already carrying my grandchild?" Shiina asked rather eagerly as she holds the hands of her _future_ daughter-in-law. _Something tells me my mother would go "gyah!" and those stuff. Why do women have to be so complicated to understand?_ Kamijou sighed as he watches the two of the women interact.

"Five Months already, Kamijou-san." Fukiyose politely replied. "According to the ultra-sound, he's a male baby so we named him Tetsuya—or rather, our baby was named by your son."

"Really, Touma-san?" Shiina turned her head like a whiplash towards his son. "I never expected you to give my future grandson a nice name, Touma-san. But then, if she's pregnant since April, how sis you managed to sustain her, son? You had to take care yourself." She then thought of a horrible possibility. "Don't tell me that you're breaking into banks—"

"No, Kamijou-san." Komoe leaped into the defense of her male student. "At first, he landed at a job in the kitchen as the cook but I told him that it's too much so I decided to give him an easier part time job—all he had to do is to transcribe, codify, and transliterate official school documents. He's getting a good compensation for his hard work."

"I see…" Both Touya and Shiina were surprised beyond their expectations that their son managed to managed to improve his performance in academics while at the same time, he had been busting his ass just to support his own family within his capacity. The two facts alone just seemed to prove that it outweighed the fact that both of them became teenage parents. In some ways, it made them proud of their son. "Then we guess you'll become a good father someday, son. Well, if everything is alright, then we have no reason to worry as they both continue their studies in Academy City. As long as you two promise to finish your studies, then all of us will have no regrets."

Shiina then suddenly stood up and, in a move that somewhat surprised Kamijou Touma, she knelt before Fukiyose and lovingly kissed her baby bump, saying. "Tet-chan, we can't wait to welcome you into this world, not only your parents but also your grandparents. Fukiyose-san, for this day, let me call you Seiri-chan since you're now a part of our family."

"O-Okay, Kamijou-san…" Somehow, the Iron Wall Girl is becoming a molten of hot, melted steel as she didn't expect to even get a warm treatment after a rough welcome at the Kamijou household.

"Hey, mom. Don't you think we're becoming too sentimental and overly-dramatic here?" Kamijou sighed as he leaned his head into his left hand. "I still needed to finish some job for Komoe-sensei and we would like to go back to Academy City as soon as possible."

"Don't be such a bore, Touma." Now Touya then suggested something outrageous that almost made Misaka, who was eating some homemade steak with Index at the kitchen, nearly spit out some cold water. "If your mother can kiss Fukiyose-san freely, then you should too. Well, In fact, you should do it more because you're the father."

"Eh?" Kamijou found himself becoming the attention of intense stares as Fukiyose looked at him while trying to say "I-Idiot….you don't need to do that…" while strangely, Misaka was cutting her piece of steak with more intensity that it feels like she can cut the plate itself with how she pressed the knife.

"Well?" Kamijou can only sweat drop as the grin in his father's face is beginning to break his nerves and before he does explode, he decided to calm down as he released a heave of oxygen. "Hnnn. Fine, dad." And before Fukiyose was even able to move an inch, Kamijou took her left hand as he _lovingly_ and warmly looks at her brown eyes with such ease and care that she found herself melting like how molten iron melts and flows under the intensity of the Earth's crust. "Hey, I'll love both you and my son." And to the delight (and Misaka's and Index's horror) of the all, Kamijou did an Eskimo Kiss as he pressed the tip of his nose against Fukiyose's. _B-baka, Touma!_ Fukiyose inwardly shrieked but for some reason, she can't help but reciprocate as she returns it.

 _Bwah!_ An imaginary arrow struck Misaka's left knee.

Kamijou then kissed Fukiyose's nose and the Forehead Deluxe can't help but smile as she closes her eyes while enjoying the passionate kiss.

 _Bwah!_ Another imaginary arrow struck Misaka's right knee.

And last, Kamijou's lips moved into Fukiyose's earlobe and before Komoe can even say something, the boy found himself biting gently into her ear as both of them were in their own little world, unmindful of the dark and ominous spirit coming from both the Railgun and the Library of Prohibited Books. "Ka-Kamijou-chan…Fukiyose-chan…that's enough…" She stammered as they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

It was only through Shiina coughing that they both managed to revert themselves back to their own real world. "W-Well…that was too passionate, Touma." Touya began to wonder is he should regret goading his son to do the most brazen and presumptuous form of erotic love—and in front of them. "You two still had to go back to Academy City, right? Then I guess it's all good for now. Son, I'm just going to give you additional allowances in your bank account so don't go waste it on something useless."

 _Useless? Easier said than done, especially if you have a freeloading nun with you at home._ Kamijou sighed.

"Well, thanks mom and dad for taking time to talk to you our problem." Kaijou smiled as he then looks at Fukiyose, who is now flustered. "Well, let's go back to Academy City now, _Seiri_."

That was finally the last blow to the ticking bomb as suddenly, Misaka and Index exploded with their lid blowing off as steam smoked off.

"Huh? What's with their little outburst?" Touya asked as his son, for some reason, began to shake in fear.

 _Tonight is not going to be a peaceful night._

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for the Next Chapter**_

" _ **Oh, is aunt Fucking Third Rate angry?"**_

" _ **Shut up! You don't even know him that personally!"**_

" _ **Oh? Don't tell me you're better, or that useless Fifth Rate?"**_


	9. A Visit from the Superintendent

Before they knew it, the last week of summer break has already passed by.

In those fleeting moments of vacation, Kamijou and Fukiyose had a turbulent peaceful yet peaceful living at Komoe's apartment where they are staying as they are waiting for the Iron Wall Girl to finally give birth to their little Tetsuya. Turbulent because for some reasons, people closely connected to the two teenage parents are showing up in their apartment like Hamazura Shiage (who accidentally saw the two of them in the supermarket), Yomikawa Aiho (who must have heard it from Komoe and she surprised them one day by bringing some fruits to them), Misaka 10032 (who recognized the savior on the streets but almost suffered an epilepsy-like malady when she saw the pregnant teen), and Tsuchimikado Maika (who was informed of Fukiyose's pregnancy by her foster brother and she brought something for the pregnant to eat.)

On the other hand, there are no major disturbances in their lives, other than Kamijou's usual misfortunes which, thankfully, do not affect the pregnancy of his partner. Working as a young father, a sidelining as a breadwinner and studying as a high school student, the boy nevertheless didn't feel any pressure as he happily accepted the fact that he'll be having his very own family sooner than later although he wondered what could have happened to him, Fukiyose, and most of all, Index and Othinus, if they weren't invited by Komoe to transfer in a more suitable apartment.

 _Must be wallowing in misfortune by now had we stayed in the older student dormitory._ Kamijou concluded, tears rolling hilariously in his face as he was busy cooking some meals on his second to the last day of his summer vacation.

"Why are you sobbing there all alone?" Unexpectedly, Fukiyose entered in the kitchen in her stretched white tank top and green jogging pants as she was finding something to eat for snack. "If you have a problem, you can always tell me, Kamijou. Or do I need to call you _Touma-kun_?"

The boy nearly dropped the frying pan in the floor because for the first time since their sinful act, he can feel his own Joy Stick suddenly beginning to rise and shake at the fact that the girl in front of him just called him by his own given name. _Please, I don't want to play with it. Please, Othinus-sama, control my nerves and purify my soul!_

"No…no…hehehe…" The boy chuckled as he recomposed himself as he looked away from the Iron Wall Girl while trying to refocus his attention on the nikujaga that he was cooking. But even before he can put the potatoes on the pan, he suddenly felt a crushing hand grip his chin and in an instant, he found himself facing directly into the face of Fukiyose, who seemed to be irritated at the silence of her partner.

"You needed to improve that poker face of yours, Kamijou." The girl hissed, not liking that she was being out of the loop. "You can tell me your problems. It's not like I'm going to eat you alive. We're going to get…" Now, she trailed off as she herself can't bring it to say it despite her reputation as a blunt and straight-forward teenage girl. "Get to tie the knot together, right?"

Kamijou scratched his head, not giving any attention to the last sentence although he was somewhat shook by it. "Hnn. I was just thinking about what could happen when Komoe-sensei didn't offer us to live in this place. I mean, just some months back, I had to endure going back-and-forth from your apartment to my dormitory, not to mention that I have to take care of this gluttonous Index."

"Idiot. Why are you still thinking about the small things that didn't obviously happen?" Fukiyose scolded her live-in-partner. "If you're still thinking about that, then I think I should give you a shoving of my forehead into your face."

Kamijou blinked as he dumbly stared into Fukiyose's brown eyes.

 _She's right._

Inwardly, he felt very relieved that at the very least, he still got to have someone at his side who can give him very good advices in real life and as much as he didn't want to make it sound perverted, he was more than delighted that it was his classmate which he had shared a passionate night in what was supposed to be a study session to make up for his low grades. Sure, he somehow regretted making her pregnant as early as barely 17 years old but he still had it in him to become an excited father that would carry on his family's surname.

Before Fukiyose can even react, Kamijou suddenly let go off the frying pan and hugged her so tightly that it almost sent the girl staggering backwards due to her shock.

"B-B-Baka! What are you doing?!" She shrieked in her own feminine way but nevertheless, she didn't push him off.

"What am I doing? I, Kamijou-san, am declaring his love for his future family!" The boy exaggerated his words as he hugged the girl tightly. "And thank you for the words of encouragement!"

"S-Stop it or I'll beat you back into your right senses!" Fukiyose threatened him as she prepares to strike him down with her shiny forehead but before she can even pummel down her live-in-partner, they suddenly heard what looked like to be a ruckus happening in the living room. Curiosity got the best of them as they both detached themselves from the tight hug and quickly peeked at the living room.

Before their eyes were two racing individuals giving chase against one another.

It was none other than Index Librorum Prohibitorum and Misaka Mikoto.

"Come back here, you Silver Sister!" The third-ranked Level Five was obviously suppressing her will to fire her Railgun at the apartment as she runs after the nun, who was wildly laughing while on her hands was a pink Gekota she apparently stole from the Electrical Princess. From afar, Othinus can only shake her head in disappointment at the behaviour of the two as Sphynx was seen trying to take cover in order to avoid being trampled upon.

"Catch me if you can, Short Hair!" Index taunted the now-tired Misaka but her mocking only fuelled more fire into Misaka's eyes as she ran even faster.

"I get it! I'll give you back the remote control of the television!" Misaka yelled at the top of her lungs. "In exchange, give me back my pink Gekota!"

Kamijou and Fukiyose watch the whole scene played out like a comedy before their eyes as Index was seen running towards the exit door but in her haste, she wasn't able to stop her momentum when suddenly, Komoe Tsukuyomi opened the door to let herself in.

"Okay! What's the noise…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Index and Misaka ended up colliding straight into her.

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Kamijou and Fukiyose, who was sitting side-by-side at the table gave grace to their lunch as the boy happily put down the Nikujaga and Miso soup in the dining table. Joining them were Misaka (who looked like she just came from working for a construction site with her dishevelled hair), Index (who looked fatigued from running all over the place), Othinus (who is under the table), and Komoe, who got a black eye due to the strong impact from the brutal collision with the two hyperactive girls.

"Misaka-chan, Sister-chan, I hope this serves as a lesson to you two." The pinkette teacher pouted as she eases the pain in her right eye with a block of ice.

"It's all Short Hair's fault…" Index muttered but she was heard anyway by Misaka since there are not too many people in the room.

"Shut up, Silver Sister." Misaka gritted her teeth. "If you weren't…"

"Can you two keep quiet now?" Komoe shushed them. "We're about to eat now so keep your table manners."

"Sorry, Komoe-sensei…"

"Sorry. It's all Short Hair's fault…"

"Seriously, shut it…"

After a brief bickering between Index and Misaka, they all began to eat lunch as Kamijou served Fukiyose's plate so that she doesn't stand anymore. Not surprisingly, Index was already getting impatient to have her hands on the viands so the lone boy in the table told Misaka to go first as he gave the plate to the Railgun. The latter understood what he meant so she calmly took the plate containing Nikujaga without any questions. Lastly, Index happily filled her plate with a mountain-like serving of rice and meat as well as potatoes and carrots as she slurped down the miso soup in her own bowl.

As they were all eating, Kamijou then asked Komoe.

"Komoe-sensei, the Daihaseisai opening would be up soon, right?" Kamijou asked after swallowing the meat in his mouth.

"Yes, Kamijou-chan. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about my attendance there." The boy gave a whistling sound. "You know, with just keeping up my grades and attending to Fukiyose here, I don't think I can even make it to the Daihaseisai."

"Why? Afraid to lose again, you idiot?" Misaka mocked the young man.

"Were you even listening? You should know how hard it is to take are of a pregnant live-in partner." Kamijou sighed as Fukiyose only huffed although strangely, she's just quiet the entire time.

"Ah, don't worry, Kamijou-chan. I'll excuse you two for that reason." The tiny teacher gave him her assurance. "Although it would be sad that you two won't be attending, Fukiyose-chan, you should be happy that Aogami, as the _real_ class representative, would be taking over your vacant spot at the High School Division of the Daihaseisai Management Committee."

The moment the Iron Wall Girl heard this, she almost spitted out the food and angrily replied. "Komoe-sensei, I don't see any logical reason as to why I should be happy that baka is taking over. Kamijou!"

"H-Hai?"

"Escort me there in the Daihaseisai!" Fukiyose growled. "I don't want your idiotic friend ruining what I have worked hard in our freshman year."

 _O-Oi, don't you think that's a bit mean?_ Kamijou shivered at the sudden enthusiasm and rage that his partner is showing. "C-Calm down…I'm pretty sure that he'll figure out something…"

"Don't worry, Fukiyose-chan. If you don't know, Aogami-chan is somewhat working harder than last year." Komoe replied, taking the girl by surprise. "In fact, he's somewhat more responsible this year than last year. Even before classes had started, he already gathered the whole class so that they can strategize on how they can win the whole Daihaseisai. I don't know what he ate to become like this but he said "Komoe-sensei, I'm doing this for Kami-yan and Fukiyose-sama!"

Hearing what Komoe just narrated, Fukiyose was speechless as she stopped ranting. _He's doing this…for us?_ She can hardly believe it. Up to now, she had always believed that Aogami Pierce is a moronic individual without any directions in his life. But right now, she was dumbdounded. _He's working that hard?_

She looked at Kamijou for confirmation and the boy nodded. "Yeah, he called us for a meeting since he said the earlier, the better. I was actually surprised he called us for that. But on the other hand, I'm actually glad he didn't do it to prank me."

 _I see._ Fukiyose nodded as she decided to not further press the issue. _Then I was wrong to judge him that easily._ She then sat down on her own chair and resumed eating her meal. In her rant, she didn't notice Index suddenly stand up to answer the doorbell that rang sharply in their entrance.

"Sheesh, this means that I don't have someone to compete with." Misaka muttered as she looks at Kamijou. "Well, it's not like I plan to lose to you, idiot but it's more fun if I have someone to fight for bets, right, idiot?"

"Then you should have just fought Accelerator or your fellow Level Fives." Kamijou sighed, not really in the mood to talk about a bet.

The Railgun made an interesting noise as she nearly choked in her meal. "Y-You! What makes you think that Accelerator is a worthy opponent? Even though he's the strongest, I won't even want to make best with him. I don't even think he would want that kind of games."

"Well, good to know that you're aware of that, fucking third rate."

Misaka and Kamijou nearly dropped their spoons as Fukiyose, curious as to what made them do so, simply turned her head towards the direction of the voice. In an instant, they were all looking at the spot where Index is standing and next to her is a figure that both the Railgun and the Imagine Breaker knew personally.

His white hair and albino skin was enough to make Misaka's skin crawl.

"What the hell are you doing here, Accelerator?!" Though not really enemies by any means, Misaka wasn't exactly in a good relationship with Accelerator either as she grunted in protest.

"Don't jump to conclusions, fool." The new General Superintendent of Academy City spat back on the third-ranked Level Five as in his hands was a basket filled with fruits and a check. "I only came here because Last Order was nagging me to help this fucking hero so here I came, tsk."

Nevertheless, he put down the fruits in the table as he faced Kamijou, who was simply looking at him with a petrified expression. "I heard that you've got someone pregnant. Tsk, can't hold down your hormones or what? Well, I wouldn't want to know. Here are the fruits. It'll help her maintain the needed nutrients."

"Th-Thanks." Kamijou muttered as he cannot believe that Accelerator took the time to visit them.

"I'm surprised you even took the time to visit the two of them." Misaka questioned Accelerator's motives. "You two aren't even friends."

"Sheesh, are you stuck up or something?" The albino was irritated with the Railgun. "Or you're just afraid that I'm stealing away your precious time with him?"

"What did you say?" Misaka was suddenly provoked as she fiercely stood up, her electricity showing.

"Oh, is aunt Fucking third rate angry?"

"Shut up! You don't even know him that personally!" Misaka yelled. "That idiot's too good for you, you know!"

"Oh? Don't tell me you're better, or that useless fifth rate?" Accelerator smirked. "In fact, I'm the one who should be surprised upon seeing you here. Shouldn't you be somewhere, enjoying life and lazing off with that teleporting lapdog of yours? Gee, I wouldn't know."

"Don't talk about Kuroko, like that!" Now, Misaka was furious as she stood up and was ready to confront Accelerator physically but even before things can go pretty ugly, Kamijou immediately squeezed in between the two to prevent the two Level Fives from killing each other as he held on to Misaka's hands.

In an instant, Misaka's angry expression turned to a blushful and shy one as she didn't expect that the spiky haired boy will hold her hand so randomly.

"Tsk. Well, I delivered the fruits so I had no business being here and I don't want to waste my time around her." Accelerator then turned sharply and walked out of the scene. Minutes later, they all heard the door slammed shut.

"Well…that wasn't expected at all." Kamijou sighed as they all went back to eating their lunch after he managed to calm Misaka down. For some reasons, her face was red and her focus seemed to be out of the world.

"That's Accelerator, the first ranked Level Five that I heard?" Fukiyose was surprised to see that the albino actually knew her classmate that much. "How the hell did you two even got to know each other."

"Fukiyose, that's a long story to tell for another time."

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for the Next Chapter**_

" _ **Why are we sitting here together anyway?" Misaka grumbled.**_

" _ **You could always sit to wherever you want to be, you fool." Accelerator replied.**_

" _ **I didn't ask you anything!"**_

" _ **Did I say that?!"**_

" _ **Uwah! So noisy!" Shokuhou childishly complained. "But I'll endure it just to help my prince and his partner go through a difficult time."**_


	10. Just Two Months

Kamijou Touma was an ordinary high school boy with extraordinary deeds. He's so strong yet so misfortunate. He liked helping other people while not expecting any form of reward.

It was this form of brute chivalry and manliness that drove him to take care of the Iron Wall Girl in Fukiyose Seiri, who is already just three months away from giving birth. He had to admit that at first, he already wanted to break down emotionally after seeing how hard it was to become a young parent but after seeing how she desperately wanted to keep the baby and went to great lengths to make their child healthy, he saw what seemed to be like a silent love tie between him and the Forehead Deluxe.

In some ways, the boy subtly wanted _her._

Any classmate who witnessed him getting beat up in a daily basis can call him insane but if there is anyone who can understand the pain that Fukiyose goes through (probably aside from Himegami), Kamijou can proudly say that he had done a good job in raising up his small family although he wouldn't brag about it. And the two of them were as strong as ever, even after being confronted with the truth that their high school loves might not go back to what it used to.

As for Fukiyose, she had to admit that lately, she found herself wanting to see the spiky haired boy more often. Sometimes, she would just randomly show up in the kitchen where the boy is cooking or in the computer desk where he is busy encoding some school documents. From there, she would just watch him do his work and when Index annoyingly appears to nag the boy to take her somewhere for some snacks, her brown eyes seemed to darken and she would walk away, her foul mood visibly showing.

It's not that she hates the English nun (very far from it) but she had to admit that she doesn't actually enjoys her presence here and she's only enduring it because of the nun's friendship with Komoe and that she was actually Kamijou's first actual partner. But the fact that Index rarely, if ever, helps in household chores and often times, even complains about food or the shows she's watching was changing whatever good opinion she had of the little sister in the past.

"Neh, Touma! Let's go outside!" Index annoyingly nags the boy again as he and the pregnant teen was busy watching some rom-com movie that Komoe wanted them to watch.

"But Index…" Kamijou sighed as he was too tired to even grant the wish of the boy. "I just finished my job with Komoe-sensei. Let me have this day for poor Kamijou-san to recover. I promise that I'll make up with you tomorrow…"

"But Touma! Today's the—" Index tried to reason out that today's supposed to be sales day and that means they can have some discount on a family restaurant but she wasn't able to finish her sentence due to a certain someone suddenly standing up quickly and grabbing her head before gripping onto it. "H-Hey! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Didn't you understand what he said?" Fukiyose glaringly squeezed the head of Index, who cowered in fear under her sharp and dark glare. "He'll attend with you tomorrow. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND."

Suddenly feeling a chill run through her spine, Index nodded quickly ran back to her room to just watch television but not before telling Kamijou to keep his promise. The boy can only sigh. _You're so stubborn, Index._

Nevertheless, he was thankful that Fukiyose managed to subdue the wild nun even before the latter can bite him _again_.

* * *

It was September 19 which meant that it was the first day of the Daihaseisai.

An annual city-wide interschool sporting competition that takes place September 19 through September 25 in Academy City, it was basically a huge seven-day athletics competition between all schools in the city, which meant that in that place of esper powers research where eighty percent of the total population of just under 2.3 million people consisted of students, it was not an event to be taken lightly.

Even though it was an early weekday morning, the city was already filled with the families of the participants. Had the board of directors allowed the travel by car into the city, the congestion would probably extend for tens of kilometers within the city. Since it would otherwise be faster just to walk at a time like this, they were temporarily increasing the number of running trains and subways, as well as preparing unmanned shuttles throughout the city. It was surprising that with the degree of overcrowding, there just weren't enough drivers to go around.

Although everywhere one looked resembled a station platform at rush hour, that was just a testament to the Daihaseisai's claim to fame as one of the largest events around. But with that said, people are usually prohibited from entering school premises, in order to avoid outsiders from seeing the power development facilities unique to Academy City schools. Sports grounds also tend to be heavily guarded in order to prevent people from stealing DNA maps of high level espers.

But although it was a large-scale sporting event, not all the students would be bounded by the events all the time. They just need to follow the rule of reaching the area in the specific time, and any time other than that was free time for them. Schools are even allowed to set up stores to get some earnings like the management or home economics schools that set up booths and bento stores.

Within those places, a group of class from a certain high school gathered. While their athletic uniform shows that they are participants of the major events, something else is actually happening.

"Nya! No Fukiyose-bitch, no suffering! This is a celebration!"

All the students who heard that sweat dropped as the one who is speaking holds a bunch of what looked like magazines.

The one speaking is none other than Tsuchimikado Motoharu, The ecstatic blonde has been busy since morning in selling and distributing the magazines to his other classmates to sell as well.

"Hell yeah! I know that we have planned so hard for this festival so why don't we reward ourselves with these things! And with Fukiyose being out of action, we can finally have some fun before we dive deep into action."

The other one speaking was Aogami Pierce.

The bluenette with a fake Kansai dialect was basically in high spirits as he was also busy distributing magazines for earnings. The rest of their classmates are hesitating to partake in the activity despite the insistence of the two idiot pair of blue and blonde that it's safe since their dictator Seiri isn't present right now.

"But Tsuchimikado-kun…" A certain spiky haired girl didn't want to sell the magazines. "What if this reaches into the ears of Fukiyose-sama? You know very well that she doesn't approve this kind of business that you are conducting right now."

"What non-sense are you speaking about? That bitch and booby isn't around right now. Kami-yan can take care of that pest!" Tsuchimikado laughed like there's no tomorrow, much to the disgust and horror in the faces of his classmates. "She won't be around the mess our side line. We're free!"

 _The nerve of him to insult Fukiyose-sama when she isn't even here._ One classmate thought nervously.

"We are hitting two birds in one stones. We're winning for Kami-yan and that bitch and we're earning a lot of money." Aogami chuckled as he passes another magazine. "See? We already earned ¥100,000 in these earnings and we can used this for a week's worth of yakiniku if we managed to raised it to ¥500,000 by the end of the festival."

"I'm not sure with this." Another girl said. "I mean, I would love to earn more money but selling these types of magazines is another story. If Fukiyose-sama learns of this, she'll really kill the two of you."

"Two? That makes three! We're not letting Kami-yan get off that sex toy's shiny forehead!" Aogami shrieked as he nearly crumpled the magazine. "But rest assured, nothing will happen! That bitch will never…"

"And who are you calling a bitch and sex toy, _Aho_ gami?!"

Tsuchimikado and Aogami were both shell-shocked to hear a certain _feminine_ voice suddenly sprout out of nowhere.

And they almost turned to stone and dropped their magazines when they saw an incensed devil in form of a teenage girl.

The rest of the class were shocked to finally see Fukiyose Seiri after having been absent for some couple of months. But what actually stunned them is the large belly of the teenage girl, who was swearing some black casual short-sleeved dress. Behind the Iron Wall Girl is the misfortunate boy on Kamijou Touma, who is dressed in a casual blue-and-white checkered short-sleeved untucked polo shirt and dark pants.

"Heh?! Fukiyose-sama, is that you?!" Terror began to grip in Aogami's heart as he saw the fury in the face of the Forehead Deluxe. "So what Tsuchimikado said to me is true? That you're pregnant?! And with Kami-yan's child?!"

The rest of the class can only gasp in shock at the revelation which began to hit them hard. Prior to this, Komoe had only vaguely told the class that their acting representative would be out because of some disease and that starting from now, the _real_ class representative in Aogami is going to take over. It was hard to believe it at first because it's common knowledge that the Iron Wall Girl is borderline obsessed with health products and fitness although they decided to go with it in the end.

But they didn't expect that this is the "disease" that they were told about.

"Yes. It's true that I'm pregnant and Kamijou is the father but at this point, there's nothing wrong with that anymore." Fukiyose's tongue rang sharp, making Tsuchimikado's knees nearly run soft while Kamijou can only sigh, not really expecting that this would go that bad. "What I find disagreeable and abominable is what you're doing right now. I've heard from some bystander that you're selling some kind of magazine. I would have let it off if it wasn't for the contents inside it. Good thing that me and Kamijou decided to go here to meet you all and this is what I find?"

Fukiyose then angrily marched as everyone in their class parted like the Red Sea to make way for the forehead queen as the spiky haired boy followed quietly.

"E-Ey, Kami-yan, saved us!" Tsuchimikado cried.

"Idiot. I'm not getting killed over you two." Kamijou felt sorry for the two but he wouldn't trade away his life for the two at this point.

Fukiyose then grabbed the bunch of magazines that Tsuchimikado is holding and began to read it aloud. "AR Magazine: Girls be Ambitions. Buka AKB48. Shoko Shibata." Everytime she's reading the headlines of the magazines, she seemed prepared to explode in anger. "Cutie: Special Edition…"

 _Crap, they're that kind of sexy material that I have seen before._ Kamijou didn't expect to see those kinds of magazines while being here in the Daihaseisai. _They even had that sexy teacher stuff although that was long ago. Well…good thing I already got rid of my adult materials or else, Fukiyose would have murdered me a long time ago._

"Wait...you can't deprive us of our manliness! Even Kami-yan needs it. Look, his hormones is even worse since he even made your pregnant!" Aogami didn't know he just accidentally tripped into a landmine just waiting to explode. "Or how about you? I'm pretty sure that deep inside your healthy lifestyle, you're also curious about having sex…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Fukiyose was in rage as she stood up, her knuckles ready to beat down the two idiotic pair.

"Nya, you're going to beat us?" Aogami got frightened but foolishly managed to stay calm. "But it won't hurt, right? Because you're much weaker now with all nutrients having been sucked up by your…"

 _Twack!_

That was the last straw as the whole class and Kamijou just witnessed the bluenette getting socked in his jaw and he ended up getting violently thrown down in the floor, one of his ribs slightly breaking _literally_.

"Nya! But I thought Fukiyose-sama got weaker…" Tsuchimikado tried to flee the scene but he wasn't able to as the female teen, despite being a little bit heavier than her pre-pregnancy days, easily managed to grip the blonde in his arms and unceremoniously converted the boy into a heap of smouldered trash. In a few minutes, an ambulance was called in to carry the two victims of Fukiyose's divine punishment to the nearest clinic.

 _Glad that I wasn't a part of her violent mood swings._ Kamijou thought as he shivered at the possibility that he could have been a part of the carnage right now.

"As for all of you, I heard that those two idiots have amassed at least ¥100,000 in those earnings. Return the money to the owners!" She made an order that wasn't to be unheeded as immediately, the class dispersed so that they can find those who bought the magazines and return the money. "Kamijou, come with me. We'll burn those magazines at this spot."

"Eh? But it's a large waste if we do those…" Kamijou quietly muttered before he quickly held back his tongue as he heard the knuckles of the girl quickly cracking. "Okay! We'll burn those idiotic magazines!"

After the certain incident of the indecent magazines, the Daihaseisai event commenced rather peacefully. Since Aogami has been incapacitated for the rest of the festival, someone else had to take over his spot in the high school committee. For someone who used to be part of the committee, Fukiyose can only sigh as she and the spiky haired boy sat in the sidelines to watch the Obstacle Course now on-going. Kamijou bought himself popcorn to eat while he bought the girl a bottle of water and vegetable salad.

"Didn't we lose this one last year?" The boy sighed as all the contestants are preparing in the starting line.

"Yeah, that was because you fumbled in the last lap." Fukiyose huffed.

"Well, a lot of things happened last year." Kamijou didn't want to bring up a certain incident that ended up injuring him badly so he kept mum on that part.

They then refocused their attention towards the game and quietly immersed into the crowd's wild cheers as their schools and the other opposing school finally faced off. After thirty minutes, the school of the two couple-figure emerged out as the victor in the tightly-contested race as the third years of a certain high school emerged in the dust with visible injuries like bruises and cramps although they hid it perfectly with their smiles.

"Being kouhais, nothing makes me more proud than seeing them win." Kamijou smiled as he crunched his popcorns.

"Yeah. As a member of the committee last year, it makes me happy that our efforts have bore fruit this year." Fukiyose nodded.

But as the racers were already clearing the area, the announcer then said. "Next event, Scavenger Hunt competition!" Immediately, the starting line was already filled with middle schoolers and when the boy raised up his eyes, he immediately caught sight of a certain brunette girl, who is actually waving back at him—albeit, in a sadistic-looking way.

"Misaka-san?" Kamijou blinked and blinked as he just stared at the Level Five Railgun, who seemed to be mocking him as she is preparing to join the competition. She even vigorously made a series of jumping jacks to the point that Fukiyose can't actually tell is she's just that energetic or she's simply showing off. Afterwards, the race had started already as the sound of the starter pistol has been heard.

After just thirty minutes, Misaka can be seen already dragging what looked like a carton box into the finishing line as she emerges as the champion. But the moment she had already arrived, Kamijou then decided that it's time to do something else.

"Hey, let's grab some lunch and head to the supermarket." The boy smiled to Fukiyose.

"Huh? We barely caught glimpse of all the games." She protested.

"Yeah but to tell you honestly, I just don't feel like watching today." Kamijou scratched his head for an excuse until he finds one. "And you know Index. Even if we leave Maika to cook for her, it might not be enough for her stomach."

"Ah, you might be right." Fukiyose, as much as she wanted to watch the rest of the games for the day, knew that the young boy was right. "Then lead the way, you idiot."

Kamijou and Fukiyose then stood up and began to go towards the exit doors of the bleachers. By the time Misaka had already gotten her medal, she then realized that the spot where the two once sat upon was already vacated.

"Eh?! Where the hell did those two go?!"

Meanwhile, the two young soon-to-be-parents went straight to the Seventh Mist where there is an on-going sale in the supermarket. Since Kamijou is going to cook some meals for lunch and dinner, he decided to just double quadruple it so that they can feed both Index and Othinus although the former is the likely priority. He moment the boy got the cart, he began to fill it with various ingredients such as cabbages, soy sauce, frozen pork, etc.

"I already had an idea on what to cook but with that sister's tummy, I think I'll have to maximize everything that we have bought." He boy sighed as he then saw some bunch of carrots then carted it away. "Damn stupid Necessarius…why did they had me take care of that glutton?"

While Fukiyose didn't actually hear him, she was looking at him with a somewhat creeped expression. The boy simply smiled nervously as he then knelt down to find something else.

"YOU IDIOOT!"

 _Guess I'll just have to invite her to lunch and dinner._ Kamijou said as he raised up his right hand in anticipation to the electricity of Misaka Mikoto, who suddenly entered the mall while looking like she was ready to commit murder.

* * *

September and October had quickly passed and the lives of the two couples continued to just go on as seamlessly as possible. With each days passing, Fukiyose had noticed that her belly was getting larger and larger and she knew that would meant having to eat nutrient twice her actual needs. Because of that, Touya and Shiina as well as the grandparents of the girl all sent money to the boy although only half of it was actually used for the intended diet of the Forehead Deluxe because Index was also eating up large portions of the budget. Komoe can only shake her head in dismay as she watches the nun almost bite the head of the boy when she stopped from eating the food of the girl.

Aside from that, Misaka's visits were also getting frequent to the point that even Shirai Kuroko learned of the pregnancy when she decided to stalk the Railgun in the dormitory at Komoe's. The moment she saw what is happening, she nearly freaked out as Misaka was forced to control her while dragging the teleporter out of the room.

But aside from Misaka, even Accelerator and surprisingly, Shokuhou (who was picked up begrudgingly by the Railgun), were both coming to their student apartment and on one occasion, they were just sitting idly on the bench after they all visited in their apartment. As Kamijou and Fukiyose were busy in the kitchen, one of them suddenly began to complain.

"Why are we sitting here together anyway?" Misaka grumbled.

"You could always sit to wherever you want to be, you fool." Accelerator replied.

"I didn't ask you anything!"

"Did I say that?!"

"Uwah! So noisy!" Shokuhou childishly complained. "But I'll endure it just to help my prince and his partner go through a difficult time."

"Well, you're not helping." Misaka grumbled.

"Neither are you, idiot." Accelerator spat. "In fact, not one of you is even helpful at this point."

"And what does that makes you if we're not helpful?" Misaka retorted back. "At least, we're being useful here."

"Helpful by being a nanny that cleans their clothes for breakfast, third rate? Tsk, that's nothing compared to what Last Order has pestered me to do." Accelerator mocked the third-ranked. "To think I'm wasting my time just to bring them something."

"Well, that's why…"

"Can you three both keep quiet?!" Komoe slightly reprimanded them as she had just finished organizing the shelves in the cabinet. "We're already busy here. If you're going to be noisy, at least go outside."

"Tsk. Then I'm leaving." Accelerator rudely excused himself and was about to go outside of the room when suddenly, everyone in the room heard what looked like a thunderstorm suddenly striking nearby their place. After that came what looked like heavy rain which was violently splattering, quickly shattering the contrasting evening peace in their area.

As a result of the rain (and Komoe's insistence for them to stay out of the rain), the three Level Five Espers were forced to stay at the student apartment for the night as they were all given futons to sleep in the living room.

Somehow, Kamijou, who was already in bed while hugging Fukiyose, already expected of the outcome of this setup as he isn't even bothered by what seemed to be and endless stream of arguments coming from the two of the three Level Fives as the other one seemed to have a scent familiar to him but he can't quite put a finger on it.

"Neh Kamijou…" Fukiyose knew this wasn't going to be a peaceful sleep at the start. "Are they really that…noisy? I thought that the Ace of Tokiwadai is a model student…"

"Fukiyose, there are a lot of things that you don't know…" Was the only thing that the boy said before he closed his eyes. "And you know what? It's better if you keep out of it."

The girl suddenly looked at the boy with shock and was about to say something but seeing that he was already sleeping, she decided to let it slide for now and just sleep as she turns off the electric lamp.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Fukiyose was getting up and for some reason, she felt tired despite just waking up. Kamijou was in the kitchen, making breakfast already. The girl then walked into the bathroom while in the dining table, Index, Misaka, Accelerator, Shokuhou, and Othinus are already waiting so they can eat breakfast with the two. The former Magic God was under the table while the albino was inching to go after eating.

But today, Fukiyose wasn't feeling well. Behind her usual steel eyes, she felt slightly sick.

She thought it may just be morning sickness. She felt nauseous, placing a hand over her mouth and she leaned towards the toilet, puking. She wiped the vomit from his mouth. As if he just heard it from the kitchen, Kamijou opened the door, asking if she was okay.

Fukiyose simply nodded.

"Just morning sickness." Fukiyose used it as an excuse so he didn't need to worry. Kamijou flushed the toilet and patted the girl's back and she seemed a little better.

"At this point, you can't stay alone in this home. I can always ask Maika to temporarily stay with you while I'm away in classes." Fukiyose shook her head.

"I'll be okay, idiot. I'll send them that useless nun and that cute kitten in Sphynx to you if I can't do so myself." Fukiyose answered.

"I suggest you don't go with that suggestion. Index might end up screwing it all up." Kamijou snorted, helping her up.

"Then I guess I'll be fine with that Maika."

"Deal. Well, breakfast is ready. I'll help you walk to the kitchen."

It took a while to bring Fukiyose to the dining table but he did manage to bring her to the dining table and together, they all started to eat peacefully, save for Shokuhou's intense stare and Misaka's somewhat loud munch. But all of it had no effect on the boy, who had one thing in mind.

 _Just less than two months before Tetsuya goes out. Argh…I don't know if I'm even prepared for this or not._


	11. Christmas Day

**It was already December 24.**

Time had passed almost too quickly without anyone noticing it that much and right now, Fukiyose has gone a bit heavy, and to be truthful, it was hard to get around without any help. To be able to go out more and not be stared at, she had no choice but to slightly cut her hair in shoulder-length and she was more surprised since it was Komoe the one to suggest this, considering she was the one who suggested that she still looked pretty like before. Himegami helped her keep it nice and untangled and she became Fukiyose's unofficial hairdresser. She also walked daily with the cat Sphynx and Index after she had done her online assignments. Women from the streets smiled kindly and some even stopped to greet her and give her some tips on how to handle her present condition. She was glad it had been mostly elder women in this city of students, because otherwise, her young age and youthful features might cause other people to judge her so quickly.

As she cooked in the kitchen, she thought about many things like her grandparents, school, his baby and yes, Kamijou Touma. She had not heard talking that much since the yesterday but she had received a call from what seemed to be his mother, whom she met a few months ago. She sat in a bench and drank some water while Sphynx ran around in circles around the bench and rested and asked for water and such. The spiky haired boy cannot join him as he was a bit tired from preparing for the incoming Christmas season.

"Hello?" She answered as there was a small hitch on the other line.

" _Hello, but is this…Touma-san?_ "

"No but this is Fukiyose-san. Is this his mother?" The Forehead Deluxe asked as she felt the voice seemed familiar.

" _Ah, Seiri-chan. This is Touma-san's mother. Is he sleeping? I'm sorry if he hadn't spoken to you that much but I had him do some stuff for the Christmas. I'm sorry if this is too much but, is it possible for us to meet later in the afternoon?_ _I don't want to disturb my son_." Fukiyose's eyes were wide but she agreed, noting down the time and place. She was silent the rest of the day, and no one seemed to notice anything.

It wasn't too long after the call that she met her in an ice cream shop. Fukiyose stood and bowed, the woman bowed back and sat down, as if inspecting her.

"Seiri-cha, you still looked pretty with your shoulder-length hair but you look more of a model with your longer one. And it's December now which meant that you might be nearing to give birth." Kamijou Shiina began, her gaze fell to the floor while she tried to wipe of tears from her eyes.

"Yes, I am aware of that, auntie." Fukiyose looked back at Shiina. "And I'll take your words for a compliment."

"You look rather a perfect fit for my son." She smiled fondly. "You don't mind if you're going to take care of him for the rest of your lives? My dear son is sometimes really hopeless with love."

"Yes. We are slowly opening up with one another." Fukiyose nodded as she had an idea on where this conversation is going.

"I can't ask for forgiveness for what Touma-san did, but please, if anything…"

"He didn't do anything wrong, Auntie. The blame solely lies on me. If anything, I should be thankful for him that he's been at my side." Fukiyose looked away as she didn't want to let her future mother-in-law see her cry. "What do you plan now, auntie?"

"Nothing much. We just plan to celebrate Christmas at your apartment." Shiina smiled as she places her palm at the hands of the girl. "And when high school is done, you two can talk about marriage or just continuing to study for college. Either way, we will support your decision."

"Actually…we had already talked about that part…" Fukiyose replied, to the surprise of the mother. "We planned to continue college and we don't mind if we actually continue our studies outside of Academy City as long as we can give a bright future with Tetsuya. Life is a bit hard now and _Touma_ recognized that from the start."

"I see…" Shiina nodded as she was a bit surprised at the sudden decision of her son. "Then I guess it would be safe to leave your future plans to you and my son as couple. Had she mentioned to you what he would take after college."

"Actually…" Fukiyose was hesitating to reply that question since he actually gave mind-boggling options. "One, he said he would like to be a chef and he also said that if he fails, he would just become a policeman. I don't know if you're aware Auntie but he likes helping other people so the latter one isn't a bit surprising. He mentioned other things but he would like those to be kept secret for now."

"I see and you?"

"Uhm…I have told this a lot of times to him but I see myself becoming a nurse…" Fukiyose admitted.

"Well, you'll look good as a nurse. I still have a lot of things to say but I think I'll save them for the future references. Seiri-chan, would you like to go and shop with me?" Shiina invited her. "I'm planning to have pot roast or oven roasted Turkey for dinner later in Christmas Eve. What would you like to have?"

"Anything would be fine for me and I'm sure it's the same for him." Fukiyose sighed as she stands up to join Shiina. "But I believe we should but triple than what would be enough."

"And why is that, Seiri-chan?"

"That's because…" The image of Index and Misaka conjured into the mind of the teen. "We have likely guests whose appetites are a bit insane by normal standards."

"Ah, I think you meant Misaka-san and that nun, right?"

Fukiyose groaned. "It's the nun but yeah, Auntie…"

* * *

Kamijou Touma sighed as he sat in the table while he watched his own mother and his cousin Tatsugami Otohime put down both the pot roast and the turkey in the table. _How did it turned out like this anyway?_ He thought to himself as he watched his father arrange the Christmas tree while Komoe was busy putting decorating some Christmas lights into the doors and windows of the apartment. On the other side, Index was already sitting in the table together with the boy as unexpectedly (or rather, expectedly), Misaka and Accelerator is also in the residence as the former was bringing what looked like a gift wrapped in a plain brown paper. If one is to squint properly, one can see Othinus already hiding somewhere in the branches of the Christmas Tree, simply waiting for everyone else to put the Christmas Star on top of the tree. She can hardly fool Touma, who can see her from the table but even Touya can't distinguish her from an ordinary doll from a toy store as he was putting some present under the tree. Sphynx was already under the table, also waiting for the food to arrive.

If there's any surprises to the unexpected reunion, it's actually the arrival of both Kamijou and Fukiyose's grandparents. Well, the latter was informed of the arrival of her kin but it was the former that completely took the boy by surprise.

If anyone was wondering how this whole set up happened, let's rewind back to about five hours ago.

The spiky haired boy could safely blame this whole ordeal to his own misfortune as he watched both Shiina and Fukiyose come back from shopping along with his grandparents in Kamijou Tsuki and Toyohama Saki, the parents of Touya and Natsume Kei and Shigehiro Nodoka, the parents of Shiina. Due to a certain incident, Touma was only able to identify them as his own grandparents due to the fact that they look too old and that they look too close to his parents.

He then learned that when his grandparents learned of his upcoming baby, they were furious at first since they thought that he's too young to handle the responsibilities of a parent but as time passed, it all changed as they realized that he had overcome all the hardships that came on the way as their tune had totally changed.

As for Misaka and Accelerator, Kamijou correctly deduced that the Railgun saw Fukiyose and her mother shopping for Christmas and decided to come here unannounced rather than to go to the party that Shirai had made for the four of them. As for Accelerator, he was simply nagged once again by Last Order so he decided to bring some nice gift as well before he gets hotheaded.

 _This won't be a peaceful Christmas at all._ Kamijou sighed as he watched the two Level 5's argue with one another while the old people in the room was simply staring at the two with blank expressions. "Tsuki-kun, who made the invitations?" Saki asked her husband.

"Uhm…you should know that it was your grandson who made it…probably…" Tsuki himself didn't know.

After a few chinks that were fixed and some hassles, the party finally began to commence as Kamijou Touma and Fukiyose Seiri are already seated side-by-side on the long table while the rest sat on the sides. Their parents and grandparents sat directly in front of them as the others sat beside the couple.

"Touma! Touma! Can we eat now?!" A ravenous Index was already salivating to eat but she was held back.

"Not until Komoe-sensei had given the blessing." Kamijou replied. "And where's Himegami by the way? She's supposed to be here by now."

"She'll come late. She needed to pick up something." Fukiyose replied.

After a few seconds, Komoe came back to the dining room, bringing a Christmas cake with a fountain candle. "Okay, people! It would be an hour exactly before the clock strikes twelve so I wanted to take this moment to have a celebration with you all!" She then looked at the two young couple. "Kamijou-chan, Fukiyose-chan, with everything that has happened for the past couple of months, this should be a day where you be happy, right? It's just a regret that Accelerator-chan just left before he can eat with us but at least, he gave you two a gift."

"Y-Yeah…" The boy replied as he suddenly felt awkward that everyone is already staring at him.

"Then let's eat!" Tatsugami can't help but let her hunger take over her reasoning as Komoe then lit the candle first to start their celebration before they can eat. And once dinner had begun, the food began to disintegrate quickly as Index was quick to fill up her tummy before the old people can even begin to get their share. Thankfully, Komoe was able to held back the nun as the others was able to begin filling up their plates, albeit quickly, as Misaka strangely didn't open made any scathing remarks nor did she even think of insulting the boy, although she did smack the gift she brought in his head.

After dinner, everyone is finally gathered under the Christmas tree as they all decided it was already time to give gifts to each other. They were supposed to be in a celebratory move when suddenly, Tatsugami sensed something different as she looks at Fukiyose, who seemed to be strangely quiet, save for a few moans that she actually tried to conceal away.

"Seiri-nee-chan, what's wrong? You seemed to be in pain." The dark-haired cousin of Kamijou voiced out her concerns. All of the sudden, everyone stopped being cheery as they all turned their gazes towards the pregnant teen, who was suddenly taken aback by the stares she is receiving.

"Well…the truth is…" Fukiyose tried to speak up but she was stopped by another pain, which is already getting far too obvious for her choice as she then held her chest. Kaimijou saw this and his eyes widens like saucers before he then plows into the crowded space to come to the aid of the girl.

"Fukiyose, are you feeling alright?" He asked as he takes a chair so that she can seat. "To be honest, I have noticed those movements of yours. Are you—" He tried to confirm one thing but he didn't need to as the next turn of events quickly gave him the answer.

"AHHHHHHH!"

She screamed in pain as she was sweating as everyone in the room were all frozen in their spots, not even caring for the gifts that was lying idly under the tree.

"Ka-Kamijou! The baby! He's coming out!" She gasped as she was now on the last stages of her pregnancy.

She was undergoing labor and it was stinging her right now.

Quickly acting like an auto-pilot mode, Kamijou quickly scooped the girl in pain and quickly shouted, "Everyone! Get out of the way! I'm taking her to the hospital!" He ordered as he carries Fukiyose like a bride.

"Kamijou-chan! Wait up! Bring her inside the car! We'll go to that doctor!" Komoe had to calm everyone down as she finds her car keys.

* * *

"Geez, can you stop walking back-and-forth? It's—"

"Shhh. Misaka-san, let Touma-san be. That's how my husband was when I gave birth to him."

"Okay, fine but…"

"Geez, Short Hair, can you just be happy that he's going to be a father?"

"And shut it, Silver Sister!"

The two beings in Misaka Mikoto and Index Librorum Prohibitorum were busy arguing again as everyone from the families of Kamijou and Fukiyose were all waiting outside anxiously. Earlier, the Railgun had to beg Shirai, who was infuriated that she didn't attend their party, to hold off their dorm manager again as she quickly claimed that she was more needed here in the hospital. Although by the looks of it, it seemed that her being here is more of a moral support than an actual assistance. Komoe and Yomikawa, who picked up the news of Fukiyose's delivery and quickly rushed here to the hospital, were with them and were also supporting Kamijou with courageous words although they weren't sure of he even heard them. Just near them, Tsuchimikado (who heard of it as well), Aogami, and Himegami, who came late to their celebration but arrived just in time to see Kamijou carrying her best friend, were freaking out and a nurse had to calm down their anxiety,

Soon others had come.

Surprisingly, Hamazura came with presents both for the baby and Othinus was wishing that she can even see the boy for herself.

"Misaka-san, you should go home by now." Tsuki suddenly went to speak with the Railgun, "I know you wanted to help here but this is family business from now. We're also worried that…"

"Oh don't worry about that. Besides, considering that it's your grandson that we're talking about, I think I can leave right now. Well, at least, until the baby is born." Misaka then checks on the walking boy and she was a bit surprised that despite walking a bit tense, he hadn't even shown that he's about to freaked out. "And I don't know what's running in his mind…"

"I see that you're a good friend. Keep it like that," Tsuki smiled as he watches his grandson, "I won't say anything anymore. If you want to say here, then it's your choice." He then walked away to rejoin the other old people.

As the others were busy in their conversation, someone came out.

"Kamijou Touma." Everyone turned to see Dr. Heaven Canceller standing at the door while smiling. "The delivery is a success. You may come in now but only you. As a safety procedure, the others will have to wait here."

Not even hearing the protest of some of those present, Kamijou ran inside the room and from there, he saw Fukiyose in bed, now recovering steadily. The whole procedure it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be although it had taken some time though, roughly two hours or so. The spiky haired boy then heard their baby cry and as someone who's so excited to see their child, he ran with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Your baby is here, my dear patient!" Dr. Heaven Canceller smiled widely. Kamijou was seated by Fukiyose and was wide-eyed as the doctor passed the wrapped blue bundle over to the crying Fukiyose. Kamijou smiled softly at the small baby on her arms, his eyes closed. Quickly shedding of her tears, Fukiyose smiled rather dumbly from excitement.

The baby was pretty average weight and height as his hair was pure black with short, spiky ends just like those of the boy although his skin tone matched that of Fukiyose's. Very slowly, he opened his right eye, showing that he inherited that boy's dark blue eyes.

"Looks like he had my hair and eyes." Kamijou said with a crooked smile, grabbing his small hand. The baby gripped his finger tightly and giggled, closing his eye and yawning, then barely opening both eyes. Kamijou and Fukiyose stared in surprise before the baby closed his eyes again.

"Ka-Kamijou…" The baby snuggled towards Fukiyose and Kamijou stared at her.

"He has your eye?" Kamijou laughed a little, "Who would've thought that our child would be born with dual-colored eyes? How strange. This must be some sort of…"

"Ah about that, it's not much of a problem. That's just a rare condition called Central Heterochromia and unless it's caused by something such as injuries or eye inflammation, there's nothing to be worried about." The doctor allayed their fears. "Your baby is nice and healthy and very unique if I may add." Heaven Canceller smiled towards Fukiyose and Kamijou.

"Ah, we see. Thank you so much, doc!"

"Very unique indeed, you had decided on a name, right Kamijou-san?"

"Ah yes, I have. It's—"

"Hey! Let us in!" Everyone in the operating room suddenly heard Misaka scream from outside.

"Touma! Let us in! I want to see baby Tetsuya!"

"Touma-san, please let us in now!"

"Dammit, Kami-yan, let us in now!"

Sighing, the doctor decided to pull the door now and from there, the large crowd already squeezed through the small door as they all wanted to see what they have been waiting for.

"Oh my! He's so adorable!" Shiina squealed as she wanted to take the baby in her arms. "Tet-chan is so cute!"

"At last, when I say we can die when we saw out great-grandchild, I'm speaking for the whole group!" Saki teared up as everyone of the older generation was delighted to see their great-grandchild sleeping peacefully.

"Besides, this looked like it's an early Christmas gift for the two of you. Look." Misaka showed Kamijou the time. "It's three in the morning and its December 25."

"That's some sort of blessing for you, Kami-yan!"

 _Shut up, Tsuchimikado! You're going to jinx it with my right hand!_ Kamijou hissed as he wanted to strangle the blonde right now before he saw Komoe looking at their son.

"Is there something wrong, Komoe-sensei?"

"No, nothing. He's just so adorable. That's want Komoe-sensei wants to say." Yomikawa laughed as Komoe's eyes were practically diamonds.

"By the way, just so everyone knows, Tetsuya had—heterochromatic eyes. He got both of our eye color." The boy explained.

"WHAAAAT! HE'S HETEROCHROMATIC?!"

"I's not serious though…"

As everyone was busy celebrating the birth of Kamijou Tetsuya, one man was busy watching them from afar as he purposely kept his distance.

"Hnnn. You're a father now, Kamijou Touma? Best of luck then."

Before leaving, Stiyl Magnus left a bouquet of flowers in the door and after doing that, he had disappeared without a trace.


	12. Shinto Baptism

It has been a hundred days since Christmas Day when Fukiyose Seiri had finally ended her nine months of hard labor by giving birth to her and Kamijou Touma's first-born son Tetsuya, to the delight not only of the young parents but also to infant's grandparents as well as the close friends and associates of the two students of a certain high school.

It was a sunny April 4 and currently, the young couple and their baby are on their way out of Academy City towards a certain Shinto shrine in Kanagawa.

"Hey, is it really just fine that we don't wear formal clothes?" For some reasons, Kamijou felt uncomfortable in his unbuttoned blue checkered polo shirt and jeans, "I mean, isn't that what this ritual is all about?"

The _Hatsumiyamairi_ or simply Omiyamairi is the first shrine visit of babies in Japan and is considered the equivalent of Baptism in Christianity. Traditionally, these babies are brought to the shrine about one month after birth, which is about 31 days after birth for baby boys and 33 days for baby girls. But nowadays, this traditional custom has become less strict and less common, as babies are brought to the shrines upon the parents' decision. During the old days, the meaning of the Omiyamairi is for the babies to receive blessings when brought to the shrine, but now it is for thanking the birth of the child and to grow up well.

"I heard that they do away with it now," Fukiyose explained as she clutches baby Tetsuya in a type of Kimono which they used to drape their baby, "Besides, even your father said that they would be the ones who will wear formal suits and dresses while I can settle in a pencil skirt and blouse although I do heard that they'll go through with the other traditional rites."

Normally, before entering the temple, a typical Japanese clan had to get baby dressed. The rest of us just wore regular formal attire like suits but the baby had to wear a special bonnet and a bib-like collar. Since the baby of the Touma and Seiri is a boy, they were dark blue in color with images of superheroes from comics. Then a type of kimono is draped over the baby and tied behind the back of the person holding her.

"Oh so that's why mom put the kanji character of "big" in Tetsuya's forehead," Kamijou nodded as he remembered how their child cried so loud when Shiina was busy writing the kanji character on Tetsuya's forehead. Traditionally, a kanji character is drawn on the forehead of the baby. This is surprisingly tricky for some Japanese couples as babies actually don't seem to like people drawing on their heads and wriggle around quite a bit. It's said that baby boys get a 大 (big) character to wish that they grow up big and strong, whereas girls get a 小 (small) to hope that they are delicate and modest.

"And if we're going through tradition…" He then looks at Shiina, who was smiling warmly at him, as if she already knew what is going on in his son's mind, "Then that means that mom is going to hold our son in the ceremony?"

"Oh, you hit the nail, Touma-san. I won't miss this rare chance to hold Tet-chan," Shiina tapped her son's shoulder, "Of course, we need to keep this tradition alive. When you were younger, it was your grandmother Saki-chan who held you as well. Now, it's my honor while I'm still strong and young…"

"This is so complex and besides…" Kamijou then turned his attention towards the other car which is trailing behind them, "Why the hell did you invite Index and the others?! I thought this was supposed to be just a family matter!"

"Well, I thought that you would love to see that friend of yours here son and Misaka-san's daughter insisted that they come along as well," Shiina lovingly patted her grandson's forehead, "And of course, no one can bring them since we're all too tight here in this van so I also invited Komoe-san and Yomikawa-san."

"If you wanted to feel better son," Touya started, "Then I also invited all my business associates when you were an infant but they all had to wait in a visitor's hall outside the shrine. Then after the whole ceremony, we all got out to eat inside a fancy restaurant."

"Oh…yeah…" Instantly, the spiky haired boy remembered Index's monster of an appetite and wondered if his father's wallet is thick enough to satisfy the black-a-hole stomach of the English silver-haired nun, "Well, we'll eat outside, right?"

"Of course, son," Touya laughed as he brings out his wallet, which surprised Touma since it was actually thick enough to pay for his school bills for a month, "The Kamijou family, including Seiri-san here, should always be prepared for things like this to come. That's should always be the mindset of every travelling business man when it comes to money…"

"I don't know about your business dad but I think you shouldn't underestimate Index's full storage capacity," Touma sighed as he rubs his own son in the head, "Besides, maybe for once, we should celebrate a much happier celebration for our son's arrival in this materialistic world. Neh Fukiyose, I'm proud to be a young father…"

"Idiot. You're not the only one," Seiri can only smile cutely as she nestles their son close to her, "To be honest, I don't know if I can become a good mom to our child but I'll do my best. That's how my grandparents raised me after all—we should always do our best."

"Speaking of our son, I was just thinking…" Kamijou cuddles closer to his son and his soon-to-be-wife(?) as he leans his head into the two of them, "Next time you give me another child, I wish it would be a girl."

The Forehead Deluxe suppressed her urge to slap the mouth of the young man, "Idiot, you shouldn't be saying things like that at this rate," She then softened her voice as she looks at Touma, straight in the eyes, "But…if you want to, then we can _do_ it after we graduate, bear that in mind."

"Oh so now you wanted to _do_ it earlier, huh?" Kamijou then gave off a chuckle as he slung his arms at Fukiyose, "Well, you would become my family after all, then it's my duty to make you happy and secured into the future…"

The girl can only hum in peace, knowing that her future with the spiky haired boy will be at least guaranteed.

* * *

"I'm hungry…"

"Just shut up, Silver Sister…"

"Nya, but why are we all cramped here when it should only us who's going to attend the Shinto rites for the son of Kami-yan and Fukiyose?"

"Oh? So you're saying you're the only ones who have the rights to attend to that ceremony of that idiot's son…"

"Misaka-san, can you also keep quiet? You're squishing my legs as well…"

"You…"

"Geez! Can you all just keep silent? Yomikawa here is still driving and she wanted concentration."

Komoe Tsukuyomi sighed as she didn't expect that she would end up becoming the nanny of a particular large group of the Kamijou Faction, who were on their way as well to attend to the _Omiyamairi_ rites in a Shinto shrine in Kanagawa. Right now, the van which was being driven by Yomikawa was full to the brim.

Aside from the obvious choices in Index Librorum Prohibitorum, Misaka Mikoto, Shokuhou Misaki, and Othinus, the two members of the Idiot Trio in Tsuchimikado and Aogami are also in the van as well as Himegami, the cat Sphynx, and Last Order. At the last minute, Accelerator declined to come because he had matters to do so Yomikawa would serve as the guardian of the command center of the Misaka clones and the administrator of the Misaka Network. _My feminine instinct tells me that something unusual would happen after the ceremony._ Yomikawa sighed as she watched from the rear-view mirror what was happening behind her.

"I don't understand why everyone here had to come," Misaka grumbled as she fights her urge to kick out Index, who was already occupying what little space the Railgun can afford for herself, "Like, it's mandatory that all of you come…"

"My, my, Misaka-san," Shokuhou grinned as she suddenly tackled the third-ranked Level 5 from behind, "Then that also means that you don't have to come to Kamijou-san's rites for his son."

"Sh-Shut up…" The flustered Misaka uttered as she realized the error in her words while she just sulked in her sit while Tsuchimikado's chewing was heard all throughout the van. Then peace descended once again as they were in the middle of their road trip. As the van continues to hit the road, Yomikawa can't help but hum a certain tune as she admires the natural view of Kanagawa with its forests and mountains—something that isn't much seen in their everyday lives at Academy City. The rest were also quiet, with most of the occupants either looking at the view that they pass by or were simply listening to their earphones.

That was until someone broke the supposed silence.

"Neh, Yomikawa-chan…" Komoe excitedly started to talk, "Just yesterday, I saw Kamijou-chan and Fukiyose-chan taking their son to a nearby park where I usually pass by. It was a sight of a one happy family—in fact, I can't help but watch them from the nearby bench as Kamijou-chan even carried their son in his shoulders."

"Is that so?" Yomikawa can only agree as she turns left, "I supposed they can become good parents despite being so young although what concerns me is their time for their schooling and for their son. I understand that Fukiyose can somehow manage to divide her time between studying and taking care of her infant since she's a diligent student but I can't see how Kamijou, whose grades are atrocious until the summer of July, could somehow juggle his time in school and his outside activities. He's like a ticking bomb; you don't know when he would explode. He's basically unpredictable."

"Neh, Yomikawa-chan, cut my son-figure some slack," The pinkette teacher smiled as she lightly smacked the arm of Yomikawa's non-driving arm, "Ever since Fukiyose-chan was pregnant, Kamijou-chan's habits had drastically improved and you have seen it yourself. In fact, he's grades isn't as bad as before since he must have known that their future rides on how he would survive in school. Fukiyose-chan would also be there to straighten him up."

"Straighten as in beating him to the pulp, is that it? Well, it does work on Tsuchimikado and Aogami so I guess the two would be fine as parents but now that I think of it, that means that Fukiyose would no longer be a Fukiyose," Yomikawa chuckled as she stirs the wheel.

"What do you mean, Yomikawa-chan?" Komoe asked.

Sadly, before the Anti-Skill officer can answer, someone else gave a reply as all of a sudden, a blur of blonde appeared in between the two conversing women and began to talk gibberish.

"Nya! That means that Fukiyose Seiri would become Kamijou Seiri! It's the result of the rusting of the Iron Wall Girl!" Tsuchimikado Motoharu shrieked as his dark shades gleamed with both pure evilness and sadism, "Just think about it! The Kami-yan Disease had critically infected our class's most effective deterrent against the playboy tactics of our dear Kami-yan and right now, she would even become a baby facto…"

He wasn't able to finish his words as suddenly, he was kicked in his butt by Misaka, who was livid by the mere rant of the blonde, "Can you shut up? It's not like we all can do this. That's the idiot's decision so we had no choice but to respect it if they have a son now…" She crossed her arms and frowned as she just looks outside the window.

It was at this point that Index decided to strike up a conversation with her rival as she pokes Misaka's nape, "Neh, short hair, you don't like it, right?"

"Wh-What do you mean, Silver Sister?!" The Railgun somewhat froze at the question of the silver-haired nun as she didn't want to look at Index.

"Even if you chose to attend to the Shinto baptism of Tetsuya, you were really irritated today," Index gave her own thoughts as clasps her two hands, "It's like you don't want to see him or it's just that you were really angry this whole time."

Finally, Misaka's fists tightens as she finally grits her teeth, "It seems that of all people, you were the only one who understands what I feel, Silver Sister. I mean, I would be naturally angry for what happened to him and to his classmate. I mean is…they are too young to even have a child…" Her voice was getting louder as every second pass by, "And yet, you all don't seem to be so concerned about it. Well, I'm worried about that idiot because he's someone whom I consider a friend and I don't think he's that capable enough to raise up a child."

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them grew tense but the third ranked Level Five couldn't care even less.

"He's still in high school and the two of them just barely started their third year tertiary education!" The Railgun continued to rant, "Of course, I would be worried for him. If he just didn't partake that stupid aphrodisiac, then none of this wouldn't have happened. Maybe we won't even have to go outside of Academy City to attend some old-age ritual. At best, we could have simply gone on with our own lives rather than to disturb you all with what happened with this teenage pregnancy stuff."

The moment she stopped complaining, she then sighed as she closed her eyes, feeling tired as she was able to vent out all her frustrations. As she calmed down and took a seat, an unlikely voice then initiated a reply.

"Is that really your reason, Misaka?"

Everyone turned their heads towards Yomikawa, who was still driving.

"Sensei, what do you…"

"For someone who didn't even have something to do with this, you're pretty mad," The woman grinned as she looks at the pale Railgun at the rear-view mirror, "If you're pretty mad at it, then you shouldn't force yourself to come to this event. I admit that you have valid points but think about it. Can you really do something now that it has all happened?"

"Sensei, what I mean is…"

"Neh, Misaka-sama," Tsuchimikado joined in the conversation as he looks at the window, "Rather than to complain about something that you don't even have control to, you could have just told us that you liked Kami-yan…"

"Wha-What are you talking about?!" The electro-princess was flustered as she bowed her head, "I didn't say anything like that…I…"

"But from the way you worded your complaint plus your past interactions with him…" _And what happened in Hawaii and England._ Was left unsaid by the blonde as obviously, he knew bringing it up would only lead to more questions coming from those surrounding them right now, "That's what you were implying. Well, if you just set aside your tsundere pride back then, then maybe you and Kami-yan can become a thing nya, but too bad for you. You can only dream about it."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean? And why am I the one being grilled now?!" Misaka was irritated as to why the focus of the conversation was diverting towards her right now.

"What I mean is…well…never mind nya…" Tsuchimikado grinned as he cryptically decided to end it now, "You would know it later anyway so why would I bother you with something that only Kami-yan and Fukiyose had something to do with?"

As this was all going on, Index was strangely quiet as she quietly looks at the window and just heaved a sigh.

"Neh, sister-chan, do you have a problem?" Aogami asked out of pure curiosity at her lack of energy today, "You don't seem to be energetic today."

"Well, I kind of understand Short Hair's rage, no matter how boyish she made it sound," The nun looked at them with a hint of sadness, "When Touma still doesn't have a pregnant partner, I get to have all of his attention, even when he's always in trouble. In fact, I miss the times when we used to go out together to have some fun and to eat out. I just feel like it won't anymore go back to those days. In fact, I fear that he won't anymore take care of me…"

Everyone listened intently as they were a bit taken aback by what the nun was saying. For those who knew her closely, this was the first time they heard her speaking something other than magic and food.

"When we all transferred to that new apartment that Tsukuyomi provided for us, life just turned upside down for me. Touma's attention has always been glued towards Seiri like she was his wife or mistress," Index sounded like she was also complaining, "Like that one time when I asked him why he cooked meals specifically only for her and his reply was like "Well, because she was pregnant" and another time, he was ignoring me most of the time when he had free days and all he does is to be beside _that_ Seiri and they would be so cuddly and lovey-dovey. Even when she makes it appear that she "hates" him by punching him in the head while they are in the kitchen, they would sometimes lock themselves in their own bedroom and even if I don't know what they're doing physically, I know they are committing sinful acts of lust and excitement that is a violation of the flesh. I know that and I swear I'm telling the truth because they won't answer me honestly when I ask them why they go to their bedroom and I can hear them from outside being happy and like they got energized by something. I even fear that they might go to hell someday because what they are doing is a mortal sin and I'm praying so hard for them to repent…"

An awkward silence prevailed over them as Index finished her own speech by silently muttering a prayer of forgiveness for the two couples who aren't with them. _That sure was a long speech, library of prohibited books._ Othinus can only think amusingly.

Then, as if she wanted to reply, Himegami decided to speak as well.

"Sister-kun, don't you think you're being too shallow with your reasoning?" The Miko gemstone had the feeling that her silver-haired acquaintance just hated her own best friend more than what's justifiable, "Just think about it. Seiri's already got a healthy but delicate pregnancy and as the father, it's just understandable that Kamijou-kun would dedicate his time towards her for now. After all, half of the blood that was running in the veins of Seiri's son came from Kamijou-kun's own blood."

"Besides, you were so serious from the start that I even listened intensely to it until you decided to bring up that religious belief of yours," Misaka huffed, "Just accept it…"

"Coming from someone who was the first to rant about my prince's child," Shokuhou, who hasn't spoken for a while, grinned as she plays with the hair of the Railgun, "Let's not get too bitter, neh, Misaka-san?"

"Please, stop that, Shokuhou," Misaka annoyingly swatted away the hand of the blonde Mental Out.

 _This kids._ Yomikawa can only sigh as she didn't know how to react to the somewhat deep conversation of the younger people in the van. _Some of them aren't even in high school yet and right now, they're having that kind of talk? That just shows how amazing Kamijou is when it comes to influencing other people._

"Oh kids. We're here now!" Komoe announced gleefully as the van suddenly slowed down and eventually, it stopped moving. After everyone had alighted from the vehicle, everyone stretched their legs as it was quite a long journey from Academy City despite one and a half hours. But as everyone was getting comfortable in the place where they were, they suddenly heard familiar voices coming from the side of the other van that was used to ferry the other guests.

"Hey, have you mixed it well?"

"Yeah, I have mixed it well this morning. Why do you ask?"

"I was asking you because you just ruined Komoe-sensei's thermos this morning!"

"Please, cut this poor _Touma_ -san's slack. I'm not the best when it comes to luck…"

Any regular and normal classmate from Year Three Class Seven one would pass this off as a regular dynamic between the God of Pestilence and the Iron Wall Girl but to those who is witnessing it right now, they can tell they're just being that cautious when it comes to their son, who is now being carried by the girl with her wide forehead.

"Here, Tetsuya, say 'aaaah!' to the warm milk your dad made!" Touma smiled like there's no tomorrow, "Or else, mom would be mad at you…"

The infant responded by giggling as he opens his mouth to sip the baby bottle.

"There we go, son. Be a good boy to your father. Your dad sure is a hard worker," Seiri exclaimed as she holds the baby tightly while the spiky haired boy holds the bottle for the baby to suck in.

Misaka, Index, Himegami, Tsuchimikado, Aogami, and Shokuhou can only watch with disbelieving eyes as both parents smiled and leaned in slightly for the baby to be able to sip the milk comfortably and in effect, it looked like they were leaning against each other's head. Watching him with extra scrutiny, they swallowed slightly as pink dusted their cheeks at the sight of the two just being so cute and affectionate towards their own child. Swallowing a bit harder when they saw his hands pull out the bottle from the baby's mouth, they nearly capsized over when they saw the affection and mirth dancing in their eyes as they watch Tetsuya yawn before he goes to take a short nap in Fukiyose's arms.

"Neh, have you eaten breakfast, by the way? I saw that you didn't even touch the plate that I prepared for you," Seiri gave the boy a questioning look, "I hope you don't even collapse for today…"

"Not that it matters anyway. I'm used to not really eating much in the morning," Touma sighed as he pats the head of the baby, "In any case, I'd be just fi—"

"Idiot. Just to be sure, here," Seiri cut off the boy as she takes out a carton milk and ham sandwich, much to the shock of the boy, "I decided to bring this as I know that sooner or later, you collapsing is inevitable. Here, east this."

"Uwah…you're really nice for today!"

"Consider this the last time I'm doing this for you, knucklehead."

The other can only pale in disbelief as they watch the girl with the wide forehead feed the boy with her own hands. They can only gape as the boy seemed to be pretty submissive as his cheeks was very red and his eyes were, as Tsuchimikado would have worded it, eroticism.

Clenching her fists, Index summoned tomorrow's courage before quickly grabbing the food basket from Misaka, not minding the protests of the Railgun and she ran ahead, offering it to the youth standing across from their position.

"Neh, Touma! As Seiri said, you didn't eat breakfast with us! T-Try some of this too!" She offered with a terribly flustered smile on her while her cheeks were red. The man in question gaining a tinge of pink as well as he looked at her.

"R-Right...Index-san," He muttered as he reluctantly closed his eyes and leaned slightly and he poked his hands on the food basket to take out an apple and a carton of juice. Index is feeling her heart hammer in her chest as she watched his hands part from the large basket.

"M-Mine too, Kamijou-kun…" Himegami declared as she held out a banana and a milkshake she bought from a convenience store. _For some reason, it looks terribly wrong._ Kamijou Touma grimacing as he repeated the action of closing his eyes and taking her offering in his hands. Fukiyose can only raise her eyebrows in slight suspicion on the Miko girl's actions but she clamped her mouth; after all, she was her best friend.

"Minna! Everyone!" Everyone turned their heads to see Shiina, who just came back from the office of the shrine. She just finished talking with the administrator of the Shinto shrine where the Omiyamairi would be held and it seemed the she got a positive answer from the priests, judging from the happy smile that was carved on her face. "Let's go quietly to the shrine now so we can immediately proceed with Tet-chan's rite of passage."

As everyone started to follow the Kamijous and the Fukiyoses, Saki suddenly brought out pulled out what looked like bundles of palm fronds and she began to give those to the guests. "Eh? What are these?" Misaka was confused as she was given one.

"These are what we call tamagushi, child," Saki smiled as she hands another one to Himegami, who accepted it politely, "After the whole ceremony, we will offer this tree branches to the altar…"

A _tamagushi_ is a form of Shinto offering made from a sakaki-tree branch decorated with shide strips of washi paper, silk, or cotton. At Japanese weddings, funerals, miyamairi and other ceremonies at Shinto shrines, tamagushi are ritually presented to the kami (spirits or gods) by parishioners or kannushi priests.

"So old fashioned," Yomikawa sighed as takes the tree branch, "I hope the ceremony won't be boring enough…"

* * *

Unfortunately for the Anti-Skill lieutenant, the opposite of what she desired just happened.

"I knew it…" She sighed as the Shinto priest, dressed in an orange robe similar to a kimono and a pointed black hat, was busy chanting something like some sort of a prayer of a shaman. He was kneeling on a tatami mat with his back on them in front of an altar with several items on top like oranges and a sake bottle.

While Misaka can't make out what the priest is saying, she heard her name being mentioned at the shamanic prayer at one point of the priests' ritual. When it was the turn for Index's name to be mentioned, the priest momentarily stuttered before he awkwardly mentioned the name of the walking library although one can also blame it in the rhythm of the chant.

"I wanted to sleep now…" Tsuchimikado was half-dozing off as his arms were crossed.

"I wish this ritual finishes right now…" Aogami despaired as he was getting distressed just by the mere fact that the rites of passage of the baby is taking too long.

In front, Seiri and Touma can hear the complaints of their friends and classmates as they are kneeling together with their parents and grandparents but they decided to not pay attention to it. Aside from the fact that they, too, are starting to feel bored over the old-aged ritual, just casually standing up to scold both Tsuchimikado and Aogami would disrupt the priest and, in effect, the whole ceremony.

Seiri sighed. As a young mother, she wouldn't let her son's day be ruined just by giving the two idiot pair of blue and yellow the smack in the head.

After the somewhat long chanting, the Shinto priest then picked up a stick with dozens of zigzag papers hanging from it. He then started to wave it firmly but not strongly from side to side in front of the whole group. _This was an onusa._ Himegami can't help but thought it out. _That is used to purify people, places, and things of bad luck by waving it and creating a rather relaxing ruffling sound._

After another round of chanting, the priest got up again and picked up another stick, this time with several bells hanging around it. He brought it close to the baby and began rattling it. Touya was somewhat shaked up by this although the rest doesn't seem to mind as Shiina takes a grip hold of Tetsuya. "I thought it would disturb Tetsuya as it kind of freaked me out a little but he didn't seem to mind it at all," Touma whispered to Seiri.

"The onusa bell-ringing is said to remove evil in Shinto, which I suppose means that you're slightly evil since it startled you a bit," The Forehead Deluxe whispered back.

 _If it's only possible, I would have just asked Othi-chan to bless our son as I offer her meat in her altar._ Kamijou sighed as he can feel his knees already aching from pressing hard to the floor.

Finally, after another brief chant the priest then congratulated the two families that are present and at that moment, Shiina handed over the payment for the whole rites. He gave the whole group a smile and left out the back. The whole ceremony was probably only five to ten minutes long but to those who weren't members of the Kamijou family or the Fukiyose family, it feels like one hour as the guests then stood up and offered the tamagushi to the altar. Misaka had to force down both Last Order's and Shokuhou's head as they both bowed in reverence to the Japanese deities for giving Tetsuya a life-long blessing for health and happiness.

As an added bonus to the family, the shrine gave some free goodies to the family and to the guests. On each gift bag that was given, there is a scroll, some sugar packets and a little ceramic dog with a bell in it. Lucky charms were there too, like an _ema_ , which is a wooden board that you can write a wish on and hang in the shrine to make it come true. There was also an _omamori_ , a lucky card inside a little cloth bag that should never be opened thus torturing the inherently curious.

"I'd rather give these lucky charms away," Kamijou held the items in his left arm in an apparent attempt to not destroy them with his powerful right hand. As everyone was now going out of the shrine, Shiina then announced something, "Since you all came into the rites of my grandson, I shall treat you all out in a family restaurant…"

"Yay!" Index squealed in happiness as she jumped in joy, "Finally! I'm hungry already!"

"Hey," Misaka suddenly called out to the spiky haired boy, who was with Seiri as she already held their son in her two hands and her left shoulder, "What was that all about?"

"I don't get you," Kamijou honestly replied, raising his eyebrows.

Misaka wants to press with the issue but seeing the atmosphere around her, she clamps her tongue, "Well…never mind. By the way, congratulations for you two and your son. I hope you have a prosperous year." She wasn't being sarcastic and instead, she was actually being true to her words for once.

There was no hint of anger in her tone.

"Uh…thanks, I guess, Misaka-san," The boy sighed as they all walk back to their vehicles.

* * *

The dinner was very peaceful, at best.

The family restaurant where everyone headed was a bit lavish by an ordinary salaryman's standards but since this is their first time and Touya had enough money to pay for all of their meals, they had no complaints as they were all eating heartily. Index, of course, was busy gorging on her own meal as she sat in the table together with Misaka, Last Order and Shokuhou, who was strangely silent in this whole time although she was eating her food peacefully.

"The food here is quite expensive," The Third-ranked Level Five commented as she drank her in her own glass wine.

"Not that it matters, Short Hair. The important thing is that I can finally fill up my tummy," Index was all smiles as she bites on her drum stick.

On another table, Yomikawa and Komoe were busy chatting with one another as they can't help but agree that the Kamijou family must be rich as they were able to afford this kind of place.

While the rest were busy eating, Touma and Seiri were with the parents of the boy as the lone Fukiyose on the table was happily feeding her son. The grandparents were in another separate table although Saki hilariously requested that she be the one who would feed her grandson before Tsuki was able to stop her, saying that she let the youngsters have their own time.

But for the young man with spiky hair, he had other things in mind.

 _Just some few more minutes._ He bites in the piece of meat as he watches his son bite his first solid food. _Just some few more minutes and I'll do it. It's not like I planned this from the start but because I have accepted that I'm going to build my family sooner, then this is the very least I can do for the things my future wife had done._

After ten minutes…

"Hey…" The boy called out to Seiri, who spun her heard upon hearing her name get called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come out to the stage with me?" Touma held his hand out, "There-there's something I need to tell you in front of everybody and it's important…"

"Rea-Really?" Suddenly, the girl began to feel her heart beat louder and louder as for the first time since she got pregnant, she began to be nervous as she let him took her hands without hesitation and the boy led her to the stage where the platform is raised higher and in the spot, there is a microphone as well as some loudspeakers.

"What are we doing out here, you idiot?"

"Look at the door," The boy pointed to the wooden doors, which were locked close.

"What the?" Seiri didn't understand what is was about and was close to shouting at the boy when suddenly, the doors burst open and to the surprise of the guests and the relatives of the two, Tsuchimikado and Aogami came running holding what looked like to be a tarpaulin with a printed image of the two during their time at the hospital. But it was the letters that were visibly emphasized in the tarp that made the girl's eyes tear up.

 **WILL YOU BE MY FAMILY, FUKIYOSE SEIRI?**

The moment they saw the tarpaulin, Misaka nearly spitted her drink toward's the face of the unsuspecting Index while Shokuhou was stunned as she cover her ajar mouth. Last Order, meanwhile, was controlling the now-wild Misaka Clones. _This Kamijou really indirectly asked Fukiyose's hand for marriage?_ Yomikawa can't help but sigh as Komoe can only stutter in complete surprise by the turn of the events.

"I know that the legal age for marriage is 18 and even then, I needed our parents' consent," Kamijou began to speak through the microphone, "But even then, I know that all of those are all pointless when I knew we would have a family the moment I knew you were pregnant. Nevertheless, let me tell you my whole purpose for us being here right now."

He inhaled and exhaled, as if preparing himself for the big task before him.

"It was your entire fault," Touma suddenly said, surprising the girl in front of him, "You made me drink that stupid aphrodisiac, I had to take care of you the entire year, and I had to be a young father at this point. Yeah, it was your fault because…because…" He stammered a bit, "Because…because of you, I had become the man that I was today in those nine months that we were together. Because of you, for the first time, I finally learned how to love like you were willing to risk your life not just only for the sake of seeing everyone smile but also because you and I are now one. As you know, this poor Touma-san is very unlucky and because of that, I finally realized that for the first time, I was actually lucky to have both you and our son. Things have gotten out of order but either way…since it has come to this, it was your own fault…and my fault as well…"

He then took out a velvet box out of his pocket as the boy is on one knee. A small light bulb shined over the diamond ring that reflected more light.

"Will you marry me, _Seiri_?" The boy was finally able to recite those words to the girl, who was more than shocked at what just transpired.

Everyone then was silent, waiting for the girl's answer.

Suddenly, Seiri frowned as she suddenly karate-chopped the head of the boy. "Ouch!" The boy cried in pain as everyone didn't know how to react. _Eh?_ Tsuki, Saki, Kei, and Nodoka were all slightly amused at the scene as their jaws dropped.

"Idiot…" She said aloud but her head was bowed down, "First of all, stop blaming everything to me. Second, I can't believe that you just did this. Kamijou Touma you slacker, idiot, lazy, moron, imbecile, playboy, and most of all, stupid! How can you casually say those things unashamedly!" She then walks closer ahead and before everyone can react, she suddenly hugged the boy tightly as she was crying, "I-If you're going to ask me that, then idiot, you already know the answer! Touma, thanks for not giving up on me when I don't want you to be involved anymore back then. Without you, I can't even imagine what will happen to me right now." She then looked up to him with eyes full of love, hope, and warmth, "Let me be your bride!"

A large round of applause was suddenly heard in the whole mess hall was heard as both Touma and Seiri finally pulled each other before smacking their lips towards the other.

"Ple-Please, Kamijou-chan, and Fukiyose-chan…you're too young to actually do these things," Komoe sweatdropped at the scene.

"Let them be…" Yomikawa smiled, "Besides, I don't think you can call Fukiyose as "Fukiyose" anymore…"

Misaka huffed although her fists clenches. If she was to be honest, she didn't like it at all. Nevertheless, she just clapped along as Shokuhou merely smiled sadly while she can only wish happiness for her dear prince.

"Waaaaah! Onee-sama!"

"Heh?"

Everyone's attention turned to the door and to the surprise of some of the people present, it was none other than Judgment's best officer, Shirai Kuroko.

"Ku-Kuroko?"

"Onee-sama!" Shirai was visibly upset, "What is this?! Why am I not invited to this place?! Wah! You ape!" She shouted in rage before teleporting at the spot where spiky haired boy was standing in the stage.

"Hey, Kuroko! Wait…"

But it was already too late as the Teleporter in twin-tails kicked the boy in the face. _Such misfortune…_ Touma muttered before his world turned black.


	13. Future: Part 1

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

"I can never beat you, dad!"

"Don't say that, Tetsu. When I was your age, it was even harder for me…"

"Hey, Touma! Don't be so mean to him!"

"Index, shut up! I'm the father here! My house, my rules!"

Sighing, Seiri, now happily married to the boy that she accidentally drugged almost years back, walked into their living room as she brings in a tray filled with sandwiches and four glasses of juices. After four years of toiling and struggling in college, she finally became a registered nurse at one of the government hospitals in Kanagawa. But right now, she had to take a leave of absence because once again, she was again pregnant and this time, the couple is now expecting a baby girl.

Placing down the tray, she looked over and she saw his husband, now a law enforcer and Special Assault Team officer in the Kanagawa Prefectural Police Department, easily winning in a shogi match against his own son. Besides the two are Index, now a fully-grown nun whose habit had also radically changed as it is now studded with golden threads and she is now carrying a staff similar to what bishops carry in mass.

"Yay! Mom made sandwiches!" Tetsuya momentarily forgot about his loss to his father as he stood up and quickly gave his mother a soft hug since he wouldn't want to hug her tightly that he would end up crushing his little sister in the cup, "Mom's sandwiches are the best!"

"Indeed, they are son," Touma, who is still in his uniform, stood up as he takes one to bite, "After all, she always gave me and your godfather lots of tough love when we were in high school."

"By the way, honey…" Seiri smiled before turning stern as she points to a certain object lying in the table, "I'm certain that as a policeman, you're trained how to handle a gun carefully so why are you leaving your service firearm lying carelessly in your side?"

Sensing his wife's killer intent, Touma's face paled with fear as he realized he just left his SIG Sauer P226 pistol beside the table where he and Tetsuya played _shogi._ Quickly, Touma took away his service firearm and tucked it back into his holster before his son or even Index can be unlucky enough to fire it accidentally. _And I'll be damned to Seiri if that happens._

"Hnn. Such a careless man…" Seiri sighed as she sits beside his son, who was busy eating his snack, "Besides, why are you home earlier? I thought you still got a work to do until seven in the evening…"

"Chief Minami gave me the pass to take a day off," Touma replied as he also sat besides his wife, "If you're just gonna ask me, I'd rather spend my time with you two…"

"Hey! What about me!" Index cried in protest as she stuffed her cheeks with meat.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're not even related to us by blood," The spiky haired young man sighed then scratched his head, "Well, I actually don't even understand how you can still stay here in our household when your status as a nun-in-training got elevated into a full-time nun."

"Touma!" Index balled her fists in irritation.

"Geez, calm down, Index…" The man already took steps to calm own the raging sister before he turned his eyes towards his son, "Yo, Tetsu, I believe one of these days, you'll beat me on equal grounds in shogi. Your father's a misfortunate guy after all and you're my son."

Tetsuya pouted his lips, "But I'm not as good as you or grandfather! Wait, I don't think I can even make a move against your old man!"

"But you're a genius in your own way, son. Maybe shogi isn't the best for you but who knows? You could actually be good at something else…" Touma said warmly as he stood up from his chair and patted his son on the head, ruffling his identical spiky hair, "No matter what, you're my mini-me and I'll be always proud of you…"

Suddenly, the sound of a cellphone ringing could be heard from the man's pocket and the next thing happened is Kamijou quickly putting his ear on the device.

"Yeah, Motoyama….hai….hai…" Touma was listening to his partner's voice and as the call quickly ended, he gave Seiri a quick kiss in the forehead, "Tetsu…Seiri…I'm sorry to say this but it seemed that my day off would have to be interrupted for now. A hostage-taking is happening at the mall…"

"Then please come home quickly as soon as you're finished. I'll be waiting for you until you're back here," Seiri's eyes were filled both with sadness and worry over her husband's job, "I don't want to be widowed so early, you idiot…"

Touma was donning his gear as he exited their single-family detached home, "Just stay here, Seiri. I promise. I'll end this quick and I'll be back safe…"

* * *

Four hours later, it was all over as the hostage taking crisis rather peacefully as Kamijou Touma was able to force to gunman to surrender without even having to fire one single shot.

Carrying as bottle of sake that he received from Chief Inspector Minami as a thanks for resolving the issue without bloodshed, Touma had already made his way back home and by the time he reached their house, it was already dead silent as nightfall had already arrived and he was sure that his family had already eaten supper without him. _Such misfortune._ He sighed but he was already used to his so-called bad lucks as he opened the door leading to their living room.

"You're home, Touma…"

"Oh? You're still here? Touma looked at his wife, who was sitting by the entrance door.

"Didn't I say that I'm going to wait for you here, idiot," Seiri said in an irritated manner as she karate-chops her husband's head, "By the way, your son is already upstairs as tomorrow is Friday and he'll have to get to school. Index is also sleeping in her own room with that nasty cat…"

There was silence as Touma merely yawned while Seiri removed his sweaty uniform. As they both sat down, the former Iron Wall Girl can't help but giggle at how bulked up her husband is when he is shirtless.

"I didn't expect you to become such a good father, especially with what you said to Tetsu-san," Seiri then kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't want my son to experience what I experienced back in Academy City," Touma whispered, "I just don't want to raise my child with how Academy City cruelly handles majority of its students. I want Tetsu to be free to be whoever or whatever he wanted without any weights and expectations placed in his shoulders. I don't give a damn if he's an Esper or not." He clenches at his service pistol, which looked shiny with the strike of the moon, as if it wasn't even fired once.

Some minutes later, both Touma and Seiri went to their own bed, finally having their own sleep, "Sleep tight, Seiri. I want our little Satsuki to grow up healthy…"

Far from where the couples sleep, Othinus can't help but feel amused as she sat beside her newly-built dollhouse that was given to her when they moved into this new residence.

"How blessed of you human to have such a good and wonderful family…"


End file.
